¡Estoy aquí, en un universo nuevo!
by crash Barecode
Summary: Típica historia un chico es enviado al universo de Boku No Hero Academia. El Oc tendrá sus propios poderes y deberá ayudar a sus nuevos amigos a luchar contra el mar y el desafió de la vida diaria. El Oc sera Op (dentro del nivel de los estudiantes y algunos profesionales) y sera una historia Harem (como todas mis historias) máximo 6 chicas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos bienvenidos a mi primer fic de BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA. Como siempre esta será una historia Harem y su protagonista será mi OC, el cual será bastante Op (Dentro del nivel de los estudiantes) ¿Por qué? Porque los debiluchos no se merecen un Harem.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **¡Todo está bien! ¿Por qué?**

 **Porque comienza una nueva aventura.**

He vivido toda mi vida desando tener algo mas, deseando ser algo mas, deseando que mi vida signifique mas y de seguro no soy el único que tiene estos deseos después de todo somos humanos y los humanos siempre queremos más. Todos hemos querido al que es imposible de tener y el solo hecho de ser imposible es lo que hace que lo queramos mas, en mi caso yo siempre he deseado que mi vida, mi existencia fuera de algún valor para el mundo... y un día ese deseo se cumplió, aunque admito que no de la forma en la que yo esperaba. Pero antes de empezar con la historia debemos regresar un poco al pasado para que entiendan quien soy yo y como es que llegue a donde estoy ahora.

Para empezar supongo que debería presentarme... pero no lo hare, después de todo mi nombre no tiene ningún significado en donde estoy ahora y ya nadie me llama por él; sin embargo puedo contarles un poco sobre mí. Soy una de esas personas de las que sobra en el mundo con una historia muy común hasta el momento en el que se cumplió mi deseo. Nacido en una familia de clase media llena de buenas personas y muy trabajadoras, a los seis años mis padres se divorciaron y hasta el día de hoy aun no me han dicho el porqué pero nunca me afecto realmente. La escuela siempre fue bastante normal para mi, era uno de esos estudiantes promedio que no destacaban de ninguna forma ya sea con calificaciones promedio asi como un desempeño promedio en las actividades físicas; no era realmente popular pero tampoco un solitario asi como no era un galán pero tampoco era alguien mal parecido; en resumen era un chico promedio con una vida promedio y prácticamente con ninguna salida de la monotonía... hasta que entre al mundo del anime. ¿Raro? Tal vez pero te aseguro que hay una buena cantidad de personas de todas las edades y géneros que encuentran en estas animaciones un escape de su vida diaria.

Personalmente me gustaba imaginarme a mí mismo viviendo en algunos de esos mundos fantásticos en donde uno podía pasar de ser un perdedor cualquiera a tener el destino del mundo en sus manos y eso era algo que me emocionaba ver; también me gustaban aquellas historias en donde aquel personaje, ese del que nadie esperaba nada, ese que era sumamente subestimado hasta que finalmente termina convirtiéndose en el faro de esperanza de todos aquellos que una vez los subestimaron, siendo admirado y querido por todos. Pero lo más increíble era ver como ese personaje cumplía su sueño y lograba sus objetivos, ver que todo su esfuerzo y sacrificios no fueron en vano.

Regresando al tema principal, todo comenzó hace... bueno, no recuerdo exactamente cuándo empezó asi que me concentrare en explicar cómo empezó. Era una noche de sábado y yo estaba acostado en mi cama mirando al techo esperando quedarme dormido mientras pensaba en lo "Emocionante" que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora.

-Odio mi aburrida vida, desearía que pudiera ser diferente- dije sin dejar de mirar el techo cuando parpadee y al momento de abrir los ojos ya no me encontraba en mi cómoda cama, estaba sentado en un sillón en una habitación completamente blanca que parecía extenderse más allá de donde alcanza la vista, lo único que había además de mi era una mesita de café que estaba en medio de mi y de otro sillón igual al mío -¿Dónde diablos estoy?- no podía mentir estaba realmente asustado.

 **-¿Estas cómodo?-** se escucho una voz muy profunda seguida de una puerta cerrándose. Voltee y vi a una... ¿momia? con un traje muy elegante y unas gafas de sol caminado hasta el sillón frente a mi hasta sentarse **-¿Te gustaria algo de beber o un bocadillo?-** pregunto cortésmente señalando una taza de té y uno aperitivos que definitivamente no estaban allí antes.

-Claro, muchas gracias- tome la taza de té y bebí un poco -Es es un sueño muy raro, es como esa escena de Matrix donde Morfeo le ofrece a Neo saber la verdad sobre el mundo, solo que en vez de Morfeo yo estoy con el hombre invisible- reí un poco ante la escena que tenía en frente.

 **-Este no es un sueño joven, en estos momento estas en mis dominios o más específicamente en mi dimensión personal-** Dijo cruzando sus piernas.

-Si claro cómo no, ¿Quien se supone que eres entonces? ¿El diablo?, ¿Dios?, ¿Morfeo? Escucha amigo creo que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para distinguir un sueño de la realidad- rodé los ojos mientras me acomodaba en el sillón -¿Que dirás ahora? ¿Me ofrecerás una importante misión o me darás a elegir el destino del mundo?- me burle.

 **-De hecho vengo a proponerte la oportunidad de tener una vida interesante, una vida donde podrás vivir grandes aventuras ¿No es eso lo que has estado deseando todos los días desde que tenias ocho años?-** pregunto calmadamente juntando sus manos y ¿Mirándome fijamente? no sabría decirlo con las gafas y su cara completamente vendada **-Pero antes de que siquiera consideres mi oferta supongo que deberé demostrar mi existencia-** aplaudió dos veces y la habitación entera comenzó a llenarse de pantallas que lo mostraban todo, literal lo mostraban todo.

Me levante lentamente y observe todas las pantallas detenidamente. En ellas logre ver de todo, desde lo que hacían un centenar de personas en todas partes del mundo, lugares que jamás había visto, lo que hacían mis conocidos en este momento e incluso a mi mismo viendo esta pantalla y aun asi tenía dudas hasta que vi... ¡El horror!

-¡¿Esa es mi maestra de literatura en la ducha?! ¡Eww que asco jamás podre quitarme esa imagen de mi mente, nunca en mi vida soñaría con algo tan asqueroso como eso!- mi cara estaba verde de las nauseas y entonces lo comprendí -Nunca jamás soñaría algo como eso... ¡De verdad eres rea!- apunte con mi dedo al dios frente a mí con una cara de total shock.

 **-¿Es en serio, te mostré muchos de los grandes secretos del universo como el cielo, el infierno, vida de otros planetas y la mejor evidencia sobre mi existencia que podía darte era una mujer gorda de 59 años en la ducha?-** pregunto desconcertado y al parecer algo decepcionado, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por la vergüenza e intentar darle un segundo vistazo a las pantallas esperando encontrar algo más relevante pero temía encontrarme con esa horrible imagen otra vez **-Supongo que es suficiente, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Exis y soy el dios del Multiverso Prime-** dio una reverencia, la cual devolví en señal de respeto, para luego regresar al sillón.

-Asi que la teoría del Multiverso es real- dije emocionado sabiendo que una teoría que apoyaba era real -¿Pero a que te refieres con Multiverso Prime?- pregunte con curiosidad.

 **-¿Conoces el concepto de Multiverso?-** pregunto Exis caminando hasta quedar frente a mi e indicando que me levante nuevamente. Al ponerme de pie todo el vacio blanco junto con los muebles desaparecieron asombrándome. Al recuperarme me dispuse a explicar sobre lo que sabía.

-Si es el conjunto de universos existentes, al menos según la teoría que leí- termine rascando mi cabeza en la duda -La teoría obviamente esta en lo cierto pero hay mucho mas para entender ¿cierto?- mire a Exis por una respuesta.

 **-En eso tienes razón joven, nuestro Multiverso está compuesto por un conjunto de universos, sin embargo hay cosas u hechos que están presentes en cada universo diferente-** pauso su explicación para que yo pudiera asimilar la información y luego continuo **-Toma por ejemplo el planeta tierra, en algunos universos la población humana nace con el género opuesto a la de tu tierra, en otros el resultado de las guerras fue diferente llevando a una serie de sucesos que modificaron la sociedad a gran escala, en otros los humanos no desarrollaron su tecnología quedándose atrapados en distintos periodos como la edad media o la revolución industrial, en otro universo la religión jamás existió cosa que naturalmente tuvo un gran impacto en esa versión de la tierra ¿has comprendido joven?-** Exis volteo a verme y después de unos segundos asentí con la cabeza demostrando que entendí hasta ese punto de la explicación.

-Es básicamente como en Rick and Morty- golpee mi mano izquierda sobre la derecha y sonreí, sin embargo Exis empezó a observarme en silencio con las manos detrás de su espalda por un tiempo haciendo que me incomode -¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso no entendí?- pregunte con nerviosismo.

 **-¿Acabas de resumir toda esa explicación con una caricatura?-** pregunto Exis con un tono que no sabía interpretar, ¿curiosidad tal vez?

-Bueno, puede que Rick and Morty sea una caricatura pero está muy bien planteada y definitivamente hay un enorme esfuerzo para que tenga una trama tan inteligente ¿o no?- intente defender mi respuesta y mi intelecto.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón en eso joven y si te es más fácil entender de esta forma está bien por mi parte-** se acerco y se paró a mi lado mirando al frente y en un movimiento de su mano el vacio blanco fue reemplazado por espacio negro, en el se encontraban muchas burbujas que contenía un grupo de burbujas más pequeñas, que a su vez contenían galaxias iluminadas de diferentes colores sin embargo lo más sorprendente es que cada burbuja, que ahora entendía eran multiversos, estaban orbitando alrededor de una burbuja colosal en comparación, algo asi como un grupo de canicas orbitando alrededor de una pelota de playa **-Como ya debiste haber notado la burbuja del centro es lo que yo llamo Mutiverso Prime, debido a que es el Multiverso principal asi como fu el primer Multiverso en existencia y a partir del que se originaron los otros Multiversos-** Exis levanto los brazos resaltando a imagen increíble que estaba frente a mí, yo por otro lado estaba mudo mientras contemplaba toda la existencia con mis propios ojos, mi mente exploto.

Después de contemplar la imagen por un tiempo Exis volvió a mover su mano y regresamos al mismo espacio blanco que ahora volvía a contar con ambos sillones y mesa de café **-Toma asiento por favor, llego el momento de explicarte la razón por la cual te he llamado aquí-** Lo había olvidado, en este momento estaba frente a un dios todopoderoso y no conocía la razón completa de esto asi que tome asiento y puse atención **-Como mencione antes de que pusieras en duda mi existencia...-** reí nerviosamente **-... te he llamado aquí para hacerte un propuesta que definitivamente cambiara tu vida de la forma en que deseas-** lo mire con genuina sorpresa.

-¿Como lo harás? o más importante ¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que ha deseado esto- pregunta lógica si quieren mi opinión.

 **-Responderé a tus preguntas en orden, primero: te enviare a otro universo, uno de los tantos universos en los que te imaginaste teniendo aventura y segundo: la razón por la que te elegí de todas las personas es porque, en este multiverso, tu y las demás versiones de ti son los que poseen el potencial más grande y no tiene sentido elegir a alguien que termine por ser un inútil-** respondió sin dejar de verme fijamente pero ya me acostumbre.

-¡¿Quieres decir que me enviaras a un universo de los anime que me gustan?!- Pregunte con mucha emoción y salte sobre la mesa de café para estar cara a cara con Exis, el cual me devolvió a mi asiento con un ademan.

 **-Más precisamente te enviare a un universo paralelo con cambios mínimos y antes de que preguntes como es que estos universos ficticios existen déjame contártelo-** levanto una mano para cancelar mi futura pregunta por lo que asentí y volví a prestar atención **-Como dije el Multiverso Prime, en donde habitas, fue del que se originaron los demás multiversos; teniendo eso en cuenta aquellos humanos que crean universos ficticios al momento en el que se vuelven los suficientemente importantes, estos se vuelven reales siempre y cuando se cumplan 2 condiciones-** levanto un dedo **-Numero 1: Debe estar bien desarrollado y explicado-** levanto su segundo dedo **-y Numero 2: Este universo debe contar con ya sea, una película, una caricatura, serie o una animación, ya que se requiere que se les den "Vida" por decirlo de una forma ¿has entendido?-** termino bajando su mano y espero mi respuesta.

-Si entendí perfectamente pero me gustaria saber a qué universo me enviaras- conteste muy emocionado mirando al dios frente a mí.

 **-El mundo al que iras será... ¡Boku no Pico!-** contesto de forma dramática y malvada alzando los brazos hacia arriba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite de rodillas, mis sueños e ilusiones siendo destrozadas cruelmente.

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ no puedo creer que caíste con eso JAJAJAJa-** Exis no paraba de reírse a costa mía y eso me esa molestando mucho.

 **-¡No es gracioso, estuve a punto de suicidarme!-** grite con todas mis fuerzas agitando los brazos como un loco.

 **-Tranquilo jamás sería capaz de cometer un acto de tanta maldad-** wow se recupero de su ataque de risa muy rápido **-Al mundo que te enviare es al de… Boku no Hero Academia -** dijo calmadamente aunque podía sentir su diversión.

-¡¿De verdad?!- pregunte sorprendido y emocionado. Boku no Hero es, para muchos, el anime y manga favorita para formar parte de los grandes del Shonen junto con Dragon Ball, Naruto y One Piece. También es uno de los pocos animes recientes que he llegado a seguir semanalmente y rápidamente se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos.

 **-Si, serás enviado a un universo paralelo al visto en el anime. Por supuesto será el que contenga la mínima cantidad de cambios con respecto al canon, pero te aseguro que podrás encontrar algunas diferencias además de las que causes tu mismo-** explico el dios. Luego movió sus manos y frente a el apareció un cesto de mimbre y dentro cubierto con una manta era un bebe, el bebe parecía un maniquí completamente blanco y sin ningún rasgo **–Este será tu nuevo cuerpo, como notaras esta en blanco y se quedara asi hasta que lo personalices como si fuera el avatar de un videojuego-** al terminar su explicación apareció una pantalla holográfica frente a mí.

-Veamos ¿Cómo debería verme?- mira la pantalla donde había un maniquí con las mismas características del bebe solo que era mayor. Encogiéndome de hombros simplemente hice el mismo diseño que tenía en varios de los RPG que he jugado: Un tono de piel pálido, una altura de 1.85 , los ojos de un dorado intenso y normalmente suelo hacer el cabello de algún tono de rojo pero no queriendo parecerme a Kirishima esta vez elegí un azul oscuro en un estilo similar al de Simon adulto de Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan. Al momento de tocar el botón "Aceptar" esa apariencia se plasmo en el bebe.

 **-Bien ahora hay que otorgarte un Quirk-** dijo Exis mirando en mi dirección. Esta era la parte más emocionante al ser un gran fanático no solo del anime sino de la animación en general tenia demasiadas ideas para escoger **–Puedes sugerir alguno pero intenta que sea diferente a los vistos en el anime-** dijo mirando en mi dirección.

Esto era un dilema porque mi poder favorito suele ser el fuego pero teniendo en cuenta que Todoroki, Endeavor, Dabi y en cierta forma Bakugo tienen este poder bien podría descartarlo. También soy un fanático de las capacidades físicas aumentadas pero eso es vascamente lo que tiene All Might siendo el máximo exponente en este campo.

-¿Y qué tal si es un poder similar pero que funciona de una forma totalmente diferente?- le pregunte al dios, nunca fui una persona planificadora pero esta era una decisión demasiado importante.

 **-Eso suena interesante, explícate por favor-** el dio pregunto de forma educada.

-Bueno, digamos que es similar a la barra de nivel de un videojuego. Con entrenamiento y experiencia podría "Subir de nivel" aumentando todas mis capacidades - dije sonriendo orgulloso de mi idea –Podría llamarse "LEVEL UP" en honor a los videojuegos-

 **-Hm, un quirk que al principio es débil pero con el tiempo se hace más poderoso. Esto también implica un crecimiento constante para ti, me gusta pero no es suficiente-** dijo el ser todo poderoso.

-¿A qué te refieres? Acabas de decir que te gustaba- dije confundido por sus palabras.

 **-Me refiero a que si bien funciona de manera diferente a la larga te convertirá en otro Midoriya siendo la fuerza física tu única habilidad-** tiene razón incluso sin son diferente lo más probable es que luche de manera similar a Deku **–Además de que tú careces del ingenio suficiente para sacarle provecho-** comento nuevamente.

-¡Oye! Tal vez no sea un genio pero tampoco soy un tonto- señale acusadoramente –pero supongo que tienes razón, lo mejor que podría hacer seria imitar a Deku- dije suspirando tristemente, era un buen Quirk.

 **-No te preocupes, solo basta con diferenciarte de el-** dijo Exis animándome de nuevo **–Quizás un par de habilidades mas bastarían, no sería divertido de ver si no tienes posibilidades de hacer las cosas más interesantes-** supongo que es lo que alguien como él obtiene de todo esto, diversión.

-¿Qué otras habilidades tendré?- el hecho de tener un poder ya de por si es impresionante pero más de uno es irreal, no puedo evitar que la emoción y felicidad se filtren en mi voz al hablar.

 **-Eso lo descubrirás por tu cuenta, mientras creces, Ten cuidado con una de ellas puede ser peligrosa si no se controla-** dijo divertido el dios. Luego movió su mano derecha y frente a nosotros apareció una enorme pantalla, en ella se podía ver el mismo cesto de mimbre de hace rato con una versión bebe de mi nuevo cuerpo. El pequeño "yo" estaba siendo revisado por una mujer en lo que supongo era un orfanato en alguna parte de Japón **–En esta pantalla podrás ver a la versión pequeña de ti mismo, el actuara de la misma forma en la que tu lo harías a esa edad como si fuera un piloto automático. Aquí podrás ver los sucesos más importantes de la primera parte de tu niñez y luego, cuando cumpla seis años trasladare tu mente a ese cuerpo-** Explico Exis.

-Supongo que ver a un bebe cagando, durmiendo, comiendo y cagando otra vez no es divertido ni para ti ni para mí- dije aliviado de no tener que vivir esa parte de mi desarrollo.

 **-Ni siquiera yo en la eternidad me detendría a ver eso-** eso me hice reír un poco, supongo que incluso los dioses pueden aburrirse **–Por otro lado te sugiero que elijas un primer nombre, tu apellido te será dado por quien decida adoptarte. No te preocupes hay un 96% de probabilidades de que sea una buena persona-** dijo en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-Siempre me ha gustado el nombre "Jotaro", empieza con J al igual que mi antiguo nombre. Me quedare con ese- dije a lo que Exis asintió y de repente apareció un nombre grabado en la ropa del "Mini Yo". Trabaja rápido, pensé.

Un par de semanas después de que "Mini Yo" llegara al orfanato fue adoptado por una mujer soltera. Ella estaba en sus 30, tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, era de estatura promedio probablemente entre los 1.60 y 1.70 y tenía una figura delgada. Su nombre es Kurokami Mia lo que me convierte en Kurokami Jotaro. Al parecer mi cabello y ojos la "enamoraron" y no dudo mucho en adoptarme, era una mujer extremadamente cariñosa y se la pasaba frotando sus mejillas en las de "Mini Yo" cada vez que podía haciéndolo reír, sin dudas es una mujer muy alegre.

Ella me llevo a su hogar, que ahora es mi hogar también. Vivíamos en un vecindario no demasiado lejos de la ciudad en una casa de dos pisos muy acogedora y Mia, a quien ahora llamare mama, no tardo en adornar las paredes con varias fotos mías. Esa misma semana fuimos visitados por mis nuevos abuelos quienes viven en alguna parte de Inglaterra, mi abuelo era japonés y mi abuela nativa del lugar lo que explica el nombre de mi madre. Ellos se quedaron durante lo que yo creo que fue un mes pero aun asi no pude descubrir mucho sobre ellos.

La pantalla se adelanto varias veces mostrando el crecimiento de "Mini Yo" y al igual que dijo Exis el se comportaba de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacía a esa edad, según lo contado por mi madre biológica (la de mi mundo de origen) un ejemplo claro era que siempre intentaba acercarse a todos los animales que veía sin importar cuales fueran. También note que su Quirk se manifestó a la edad de cuatro como es normal, duplicando su fuerza y velocidad de repente haciendo que "Mini Yo" se choque contra un árbol por accidente.

 **COMIENZA LA AVENTURA.**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando abrí mis ojos y tal como dijo Exis desperté en mi cuerpo de seis años en el universo de Boku no Hero Academia, ya habían pasado unos meses desde mi sexto cumpleaños. Gracias a Exis pude hablar y leer japonés como si siempre lo hubiera hecho y gracias a que pude ver los sucesos importantes en mi vida durante los últimos años no tendré ningún problema en mi nueva vida.

Lo único que no me agrada es el enigma acerca de mis otras habilidades, no se cuales serán ni cuantas tendré **(Nota de autor: solo 2 más, no lo convertiré en dios y solo uno será ofensivo)** Mientras me miraba en el espejo intente activar alguna habilidad, hice gestos con los dedos, trate de escupir fuego, de mover las cosas con la mente, de volar y muchas otras estupideces que si alguien viera quedaría en total vergüenza. Suspirando de decepción baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi madre, ella estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro y bebiendo un café.

-¡Buenos días Jotaro!- saludo alegremente y me sirvió el desayuno de siempre, el cual era un desayuno tradicional Ingles que a mí personalmente me gustaba más que el desayuno japonés. Este desayuno consistía en panceta, huevos, tomates fritos, champiñones fritos, pan tostado, y salchichas, acompañado por una taza de té –Desayuna rápido en un momento tu padrino vendrá de visita. Apuesto que estas emocionado por conocerlo- dijo mi madre antes de regresar a su libro.

¿Mi padrino? Es la primera vez que lo veo, me pregunto cómo será. Empecé a comer y limpie mi plato en prácticamente cinco minutos y unos segundos después escuche sonar el timbre. Al no tener permiso de abrir la puerta mi madre se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a atender. La seguí a un ritmo más lento y estuve a punto de entrar en la sala cuando escuche…

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡Y vengo a visitar a mi ahijado!- dijo la vos profunda de un hombre. Obviamente sabia de quien se trataba, solo una persona en todo el mundo diría algo como eso nada más llegar. Corrí hasta la puerta y me encontré con All Might, el héroe número uno, el símbolo de la paz, el muro más alto y mi personaje favorito del anime.

-¡Es All Might!- grite de felicidad y asombros y comencé a saltar de alegría a su alrededor. No sé si fueron mis instintos de niño o mis instintos de fanboy o una combinación de ambos pero no pude resistirme. He leído muchos fanfic donde una persona llega al mundo de su anime favorito y nunca entendí como es que contenían su emoción al ver a sus personajes favoritos, yo no pude aunque probablemente debería aprender a controlarme puesto que no será tan "Lindo" que lo haga un chico de 15 años sobre todo frente a las damas.

-Tú debes Jotaro, estaba ansioso por conocerte. Yo soy tu padrino- dijo intentando agacharse a mi altura, cosa que no logro, ¿Cuánto mide, 1.90, dos metros o más? Era imposible. ¡No puedo creer que All Might sea mi padrino! Me pregunto de donde lo conoce mi madre y si conoce el secreto sobre el One For All –Tal vez no me recuerdes ya que eras apenas un bebe la última vez que te vi, todavía recuerdo como me golpeaste en el ojo con tu pequeña mano JAJAJAJA- se rio.

Después del reencuentro mi madre invito al héroe a sentarse donde comenzaron a ponerse al día y me contaron cómo se conocieron en la U.A, el en el curso de héroes y ella en estudios generales. Supongo que graduarse de la U.A se ve genial en el currículo ya sea que quieras ser un héroe o no, mi madre por ejemplo es arquitecta. No hablaron mucho sobre su tiempo en la academia pero al parecer han sido muy buenos amigos desde entonces. Finalmente la conversación llego a un punto bastante predecible.

-Dime joven Jotaro, ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando crezcas?- pregunto All Might.

-¡Voy a ser un héroe!- grite con entusiasmo. La elección era obvia, si bien nada me obliga a convertirme en un héroe era imposible para mi querer hacer algo más. Todos en algún momento hemos querido ser héroes y yo no desperdiciaría mi oportunidad.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! JAJAJAJA- la respuesta pareció animarlo –Y dime, ¿Qué tipo de héroe quieres ser?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿quiero fama o dinero? ¿Gloria tal vez? La respuesta es no. Puede sonar cliché pero siempre he querido ayudar a la gente y es que hubo ocasiones en las que yo o algún ser querido necesitamos ayuda y nunca la obtuvimos, quiero evitar que eso le pase a otras personas.

-¡Seré un héroe que siempre ayude a las personas y los defienda de los malos!- esa fue la forma más infantil de decirlo que se me ocurrió en el momento y al juzgar por las acciones del símbolo de la paz, fue una buena respuesta.

-¡Esa es una gran respuesta Jotaro, continua de esa forma y no tengo dudas de que serás uno de los héroes más grandes de la historia!- animo mi padrino.

Hablamos durante varias horas hasta que finalmente tuvo que irse, su agencia se encontraba en Tokio y teniendo en cuenta que aun no tiene la herida en su torso, no tiene motivos para quedarse en la ciudad mucho tiempo.

 **PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA Y NUEVOS AMIGOS:**

No estoy exactamente emocionado por regresar a la escuela y mucho menos a la escuela primaria. Sería una pérdida de tiempo pero debo mantener las apariencias y actuar como un niño de inteligencia promedio, de otra manera creerá que soy un genio para luego decepcionarse. Lo peor de todo es que debo usar uniforme, no es que sea feo pero no me gusta.

Luego del drama que mi madre hace cada inicio de escuela desde el preescolar que involucra abrazos, besos y lágrimas, entre en el edificio y me acerque al grupo al que pertenecía. Yo estaba tan aburrido que simplemente cerré mi mente y… me dormí, si me dormí en mi primer día de escuela y al parecer a nadie le importo porque me desperté con la campana del receso. Me estire y salí corriendo a mi máxima velocidad que me convirtió, para aquellos que me vieran en una mancha azul y negra, azul por mi cabello y negra por el uniforme. Rápidamente llegue a la cafetería en primer lugar y compre mi comida, no queriendo que se enfrié me senté en la primera mesa que encontré y empecé a comer.

-Oye ¿Puedo sentarme?- mire hacia arriba y me encontré con un chico de cabello negro que me sonreía nerviosamente. Me parecía conocido pero no podía ubicarlo. Asentí y el se sentó con una sonrisa más confiada esta vez –Por cierto mi nombre Kirishima Eijirou- se presento.

¡Por supuesto! Había olvidado que el cabello de Kirishima era teñido por eso no lo reconocí a simple vista –Mi nombre es Kurokami Jotaro, pero dime solo Jotaro. No me gustan las formalidades- lo saludo con una sonrisa relajada después de unos segundos. Parecía mucho más relajado después de eso y no tardamos mucho tiempo en volvernos amigos. Según recuerdo Kirishima y Mina se conocían antes de la U.A quizás ella este por aquí. Tal vez la buscaría mañana.

 **SEGUNDO DIA DE ESCUELA. POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Jotaro regreso para su segundo día y se reunió con Kirishima, el era su único amigo en la escuela y no sentía la necesidad de buscar otro pronto. Siguió escaneando el edificio en buscando a la otra futura estudiante de la clase 1. A. El y Kirishima estaban recorriendo la escuela durante el almuerzo mientras el chico con Quirk de Endurecimiento le contaba sobre su héroe favorito Crimson Riot, el peli azul no estaba particularmente interesado en este tema. (Me pregunto si podría conocer a los demás miembros de la clase A antes de entrar a la U.A, eso me ayudaría a verificar si existen demasiadas diferencias del Canon) pensó Jotaro hasta que una conversación lo saco de sus pensamientos, dicha conversación sucedía en el patio de la escuela y no era nada buena.

-JAJA mírenla parece un alienígena raro- dijo una niña de cabello castaño.

-Es un fenómeno- dijo otra con el cabello rubio. La tercera niña, la de cabello negro, solo se reía mientras apuntaba con su dedo.

-Fenómeno, fenómeno, fenómeno…- comenzaron a cantar las tres niñas mientras señalaban a una niña que miraba hacia abajo luchando con las lagrimas.

-No soy un fenómeno… por favor basta- murmuro mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y tapaba su rostro. Esta niña tenía la piel y el cabello rosa con dos pequeños cuernos amarillos, ella era Ashido Mina y estaba siendo molestada por un grupo de niñas groseras.

Al escuchar que estaban burlándose de una niña hasta hacerla llorar Jotaro salto por la ventana sorprendiendo a Kirishima y cayó a unos pocos pasos de la escena. Kirishima preocupado por lo que podría hacer su amigo lo siguió.

-¡Oigan deténganse ahora!- grito Jotaro acercándose a la escena con un nervioso Kirishima a su lado –No está bien burlarse de las personas- dijo mirando a las niñas seriamente.

Mina levanto la vista y enjuago sus lágrimas. Frente a él estaba un niño de pelo azul y ojos dorados un poco más alto que los presentes, ella no sabía por qué la estaba defendiendo pero estaba agradecida. Las dos niñas lo miraron un poco sorprendidas y decidieron atacarlo también.

-¿Por qué las estas defendiendo?- pregunto la castaña que parecía ser la líder de las tres.

-Tal vez es otro bicho raro- dijo la niña de cabello negro hablando por primera vez.

-No me gusta que molesten a la gente- dijo el peli azul caminando hasta ponerse en medio de Mina y sus abusadoras mirándolas fijamente haciendo que den un paso atrás –Déjenla en paz- dijo mirándolas intensamente. La chica rosa miro la espalda de Jotaro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Las bravuconas retrocedieron varios pasos intimidadas por Jotaro, estaban a punto de irse cuando la castaña noto que otro niño se acercaba al grupo, el chico tenía el cabello castaño igual que ella parecía ser un par de años mayor, tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Al ver al chico la líder de las brabuconas se acerco rápidamente a él.

-koichi nii-chan ese niño nos está molestando. Has algo- la niña prácticamente le ordeno a su hermano la peleara con el peli azul. El chico miro a Jotaro, quien seguía tan calmado como siempre y se enfado. El sabía que probablemente su hermana estaba mintiendo pero le había dado una buena oportunidad de mostrarle a los nuevos quien manda en esta escuela.

-¡Oye tu, idiota de pelo azul!- grito acercándose al grupo de Jotaro. Mina y Kirishima se mantuvieron valientemente al lado de Jotaro, no estaban dispuestos a abandonarlo. Jotaro les sonrió, los héroes siempre serán héroes, pensó.

-¿Necesitas algo idiota de pelo castaño?- pregunto burlonamente a su agresor el cual miro con ira al peli azul. Sus amigos miraron un poco alarmados a Jotaro por empeorar la situación.

-¡Me las pagaras por esto maldito, primero molestas a mi hermana y ahora me insultas voy a…!- el levanto su puño mientras las tres brabuconas lo alentaban pero antes de terminar su frase Jotaro había agarrado con fuerza su nariz y comenzó a retorcerla.

-¡Suéltame AY, duele suéltame maldito AAAYYY!- grito el chico. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas mientras Jotaro lo hacía ir de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez.

-jaja miren como baila- rio Jotaro disfrutando el momento -¡Escucha bien!- grito de repente levantando a Koichi al nivel de su rostro. El chico de pelo castaño vio directamente a los ojos enfadados de Jotaro y trago saliva –Yo no estaba molestando a tu hermana, fue ella quien estaba molestando a esta chica- dijo señalando a Mina –Llego incluso a hacerla llorar y eso no me gusto. Te soltare si te llevas a tu hermana y a sus minions y si vuelves a molestarnos te golpeare ¿Entendido?- Koichi asintió rápidamente y Jotaro lo empujó de regreso por donde vino y cumpliendo con lo acordado el grupo de bravucones abandonó el lugar.

-¿Está bien?- le pregunto a Mina, quien lo veía con ojos estrellados.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme- dijo sonriendo -Soy Ashido Mina ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto con su buen humor restaurado.

-No te preocupes por eso, es lo que hacen los héroes- dijo con una sonrisa que se extendió lentamente hasta alcanzar su máximo –Jajaja además fue muy chistoso hacer que ese tipo baile de un lado al otro jajaja- se rio a carcajadas totalmente inconsciente sobre lo que pasaba en las cabezas de su nuevos amigos, ellos empezaron a verlo con nuevos ojos -Mi nombre es Kurokami Jotaro pero puedes decirme Jotaro- el sonrió – Y este es mi amigo Kirishima- dijo señalando a su amigo de pelo negro.

 **VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS. POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Han pasado un par de años desde que nuestro protagonista conoció a Kirishima y a Mina y construyeron una increíble amistad rara vez se podía ver a uno sin los otros en especial a Jotaro sin Mina.

Nuestro prota lejos de ser un modelo a seguir se convirtió en la mala influencia del grupo hasta el punto en que logro convencer a los otros dos de saltearse la escuela para ir al árcade en donde él y Mina desarrollaron una rivalidad en el juego de baile para el infortunio de Kirishima. Pero no todo fue malo, moralmente hablando, pues en el transcurso del tiempo Jotaro se ha metido en infinidad de peleas siempre y cuando sea con el objetivo de defender a alguien que lo necesitaba y muchas veces incluso en contra de un grupo de personas y en esos casos Mina y Kirishima no dudaban en ayudar a su amigo sin importar los problemas que tengan después.

All Might vendría a visitar a su ahijado una o dos veces a la semana sin falta y le contaba a Jotaro muchas de sus historias de su vida como héroe, incluso le hablo sobre su maestro Gran Torino pero nunca menciono el One For All ni a Nana Shimura.

Otra cosa curiosa es que a pesar de las palabras del dios Exis, Jotaro aun no había desarrollado otro Quirk cosa que le extraño bastante pero no lo pensó demasiado creyendo que tarde o temprano sucederá, probablemente cuando más lo necesite. Mientras tanto a entrenado a escondidas de su madre para activar Level Up y aumentar su poder todo lo posible, el cambio fue bastante notorio para el joven Kurokami pues se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar un auto sobre su cabeza sin problemas y tan rápido como para superar a un deportivo a máxima velocidad, el no sabía porque su velocidad había aumentado más que su fuerza y creyó que había más en Level Up de lo que se veía a simple vista.

-¡Adiós mama!- grito Jotaro mientras salía por la puerta de su casa hacia la escuela, camino durante unos diez minutos hasta que sintió algo aterrizando en su es espalda.

-¡Hiya, Jotaro!- grito Ashido Mina sujeta en la espalda del peli azul, Jotaro acostumbrado a la situación movió los brazos para sujetarla y llevarla caballito a la escuela, como todos los días.

-Hola Mina-chan- saludo mirando sobre su hombro y sonriéndole a la chica de pelo rosa, Mina al igual que siempre se sonrojo por la cercanía de sus rostros en ese momento, cosa que paso desapercibida por él. Los sentimientos de Mina hacia Jotaro empezaron como una amistad y se desarrollaron en algo más durante los últimos años. El la había defendido, la había hecho reír, el la apoyo hasta en los problemas más insignificantes y la había alentado a seguir su sueño de convertirse en una heroína… y que sea guapo era un extra, pensó. También se había vuelto cercana con Kirishima pero su relación no podía compararse con la que tiene con Jotaro.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si hacemos la caminata a la escuela más interesante?- pregunto Jotaro con una sonrisa diabólica mirando hacia Mina.

-E-espera Jotaro ¿Qué vas a haceeeeeeeeeeeeer?- Mina grito pero era demasiado tarde, Jotaro había empezado a correr a gran velocidad llevándola consigo. El peli azul, no conforme con eso, comenzó a saltar y hacer parkour cada que le fuera posible.

 **1MINUTO DESPUÉS. ESCUELA:**

-Espero que esos dos no lleguen tarde otra vez- dijo Kirishima en la entrada esperando por sus mejores amigos. El vive en una dirección diferente por lo que no puede reunirse con ellos en el camino hacia allí.

¡PUM!

-¡HAAAAAAA!- grito Kirishima cayendo en su trasero por el susto.

-¡Nuevo record!- grito triunfante Jotaro aterrizando frente a la escuela después de lanzarse desde una casa de tres pisos al otro lado de la calle con una Mina con los ojos en espirales por el viaje -¡Fue genial eh Mina!- ella no respondió -¿Mina?- Jotaro la miro y vio el estado en el que estaba.

-¡Minaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito preocupado el peli azul.

 **ESA MISMA NOCHE. CASA KUROKAMI. POV JOTARO:**

Estaba en la cocina haciéndome un sándwich en lo que mama llegaba de su trabajo como arquitecta y créanme que en un mundo lleno de héroes y villanos que luchan constantemente se tiraban y se construían edificios con más frecuencia que en mi antiguo mundo.

Mina me había dado un tremendo golpe por el viaje sorpresa pero no era algo extraño asi que no hubo problemas reales -¿Qué es eso?- pregunte mirando por la ventana, parecía que algo brillante se acercaba hacia… ¡MI! Apenas tuve tiempo para levantar los brazos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA CASA KUROKAMI. POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Kurokami Mia se dirigía en su auto de regreso a casa con su carga de trabajo completamente acabada por ahora, en el asiento de atrás lleva una buena cantidad de bolsas de comestibles con la intención de prepararle a su hijo su comida favorita para festejar la mejora en sus calificaciones.

Doblo la esquina tarareando una canción cuando su vista se encontró con una escena que lleno su corazón de terror, su casa había sido destruida y las partes restantes estaban en llamas. Ella sabía que su hijo había llegado de la escuela, ella sabía que estaba adentro porque había llamado hace unos minutos para avisarle que estaba en camino. Su hijo estaba dentro cuando la casa fue destruida.

-¡ JOTARO!-

 **Fin del capítulo. Este es mi primer fanfic de Boku No Hero Academia y llevaba tiempo queriendo escribirlo. En fin díganme que opinan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi fanfic de Boku No Hero Academia, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO 2 (Reescrito)**

 **SOVREVIVIENDO Y EVOLUCIONANDO.**

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA.**

 **EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA CASA KUROKAMI. MOMENTOS ANTES DE LA EXPLOSION:**

En el cielo moviéndose a gran velocidad estaba el héroe numero uno: All Might, él como de costumbre se dirigía a cenar con su ahijado. Mia lo había invitado a celebrar las buenas calificaciones de Jotaro y el no dudo en asistir.

-Ya quiero que el joven Jotaro pruebe el pastel que le compre en la mejor pastelería de Tokio. Conociéndolo probablemente lo ame JAJAJAJA- dijo el héroe mirando la bolsa que traía en su mano derecha –Hm, ya casi estoy allí- dijo avistando la casa de Mia y Jotaro.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡v-vino de la casa de Mia- san!- exclamo All Might acelerando y apareciendo en la entrada en unos segundos –T-todo está destruido- dijo sorprendido y asustado, ni siquiera noto a la gente acercándose a él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de angustia.

-¡JOTARO!- Grito Mia totalmente desconsolada cayendo de rodillas, se quedo en esa posición un par de segundos antes de levantarse y correr hacia los restos de su casa.

-¡Mia-san, espera!- el héroe detuvo a la madre sujetándola por los hombros.

-Toshi…- estuvo a punto de decir cuando noto a la gente -…All Might, ¡Jotaro está allí tengo que buscarlo!- grito la rubia saliendo del agarre del héroe, en ese momento All Might también fue a buscar a su ahijado.

Ambos levantaron algunos escombros pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado fue hasta que llegaron a la parte de la cocina, que es donde se origino la explosión, que pudieron ver a Jotaro o más bien a su brazo que sobresalía debajo de una parte del techo.

Mia corrió hacia su hijo y antes de que llegara All Might se adelanto y removió el escombro que sería muy pesado para la mujer -¡Jotaro!- grito la mujer viendo a su hijo, trato de sujetarlo en brazos pero… -¡N-no puedo levantarlo! ¡Ni siquiera logro moverlo!- dijo con sorpresa.

All Might se acerco a la pareja de madre e hijo y analizo a Jotaro con su mirada. La ropa del chico estaba completamente destruida, solo quedaban un par de shorts desiguales que restaron de su pantalón pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al héroe –No tiene ninguna herida- comento All Might levantando a Jotaro con dificultad, pues no se esperaba el aumento drástico de peso –Al parecer nada además de su ropa se daño, no tiene ni siquiera un raspón- dijo mirando a su ahijado.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto preocupada moviendo el cabello del rostro de su hijo y toco su frente -¡Esta ardiendo, su fiebre es muy alta!- dijo alarmada, en ese instante Jotaro comenzó a sudar en frio y a estremecerse. También noto que los brazos de All Might subían y bajaban repetidamente.

-Se vuelve pesado y ligero una y otra vez. Mia, lo llevare a la enfermería de la U.A está más cerca que el hospital y creo que podrían tener una mejor respuesta sobre la condición del joven Jotaro. Toma tu auto y dirígete ahí lo más rápido que puedas- Mia asintió y beso a su hijo en la frente para luego hacer una carrera hacia su auto ignorando a toda la multitud. All Might le dio una última mirada a Jotaro y salto de la escena con el chico en brazos en camino hasta su alma mater.

 **ACADEMIA U.A. ENFERMERIA.**

Recovery Girl había tenido un día tranquilo, ningún estudiante requirió tratamiento médico incluso en la clase de héroes, la cual tuvo una simulación de combate, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse a casa a descansar Toshinori Yagi, alias All Might apareció en su puerta con un niño en brazos y su día perfecto se fue al diablo. Por si fuera poco unos minutos después de que había acostado al chico en una cama y comenzado una análisis completo llego Kurokami Mia preocupada gritando por su querido hijo. Ahora estaba a punto de darles a los familiares su diagnostico.

-Bueno hice todas las pruebas posibles excepto un análisis de sangre- explico la pequeña anciana –cuando intente tomar una muestra la aguja se rompió en su piel y no he tenido éxito incluso con agujas especiales capaces de penetrar escamas o material orgánico súper resistente como roca o acero- dijo la heroína –pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse en mi experiencia es solo un joven manifestando su quirk, el cual no puede controlar. La fiebre fue un efecto secundario de esto- explico la enfermera de la U.A.

Mia estaba confundida y decidió explicar la causa de su confusión –Pero Jotaro ya manifestó su quirk cuando tenía cuatro años y no se parece en nada a lo que usted describió- al terminar la frase la madre le dio los detalles del funcionamiento del quirk de Jotaro.

-Hm…- medito la enfermera en silencio repasando mentalmente todo su conocimiento sobre el tema –Esto es algo que jamás había visto antes, solo se me ocurren dos posibilidades y la más probable sigue siendo igual de improbable- dijo la anciana.

-¿Cuáles son esas posibilidades Recovery Girl?- pregunto All Might.

-La primera es que su quirk continua mutando incluso después de varios años de manifestarse. Eso sin embargo es imposible porque cualquier tipo de mutación o combinación de quirks sucede durante la etapa final de formación del feto. Tampoco podemos comprobarlo debido a que no tenemos información sobre sus padres biológicos- Explico la enfermera.

-¿Cuál es la segunda?- pregunto Mia después de asegurarse de que su hijo este abrigado.

-La segunda es que Jotaro acaba de desarrollar un segundo quirk, pero es un caso que jamás había visto y no tengo idea de si sus quirks podrán desarrollarse o si podrían causarle problemas de salud- continuo su explicación Recovery Girl –Les recomiendo que acudan a un especialista en el tema pero no sabría si podrían ayudar- termino.

Mia lo pensó durante un momento y luego suspiro sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer –Supongo que no tengo más alternativas que pedirle ayuda a ella- dijo con una mirada que denotaba molestia –No he hablado con ella en un par de años, ni siquiera vino a conocer a Jotaro- dijo con enojo esta vez.

-¡Oh!- dijo All Might golpeando su puño en su mano –Te refieres a tu hermana menor Erika- concluyo el héroe.

-Sí, ella es especialista en el estudio de la mutación y capacidad hereditaria de los quirk. Ella es la única que conozco que sería capaz de ayudar, solo espero que no convierta a Jotaro en un conejillo de indias- dijo con un suspiro levantándose –Tendré que hacer unas llamadas- dio una última mirada a su hijo salió de la habitación con su teléfono en mano.

-¿Por qué estoy en una enfermería?- pregunto Jotaro, quien acababa de despertar y se estiro como si acabara de despertar de una siesta, ignorando todos los sucesos anteriores. De repente sus brazos cayeron a sus lados y su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada -¡No me puedo levantar, siento como si pesara una tonelada! ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor hasta ver a Recovery Girl y darse cuenta donde estaba realmente.

-¿Cómo te sientes Jotaro? ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?- pregunto All Might acercándose a la cama del chico.

-Recuerdo que una luz se acerco rápidamente a mí, exploto y luego… desperté aquí- dijo recuperando su movilidad nuevamente.

-¡Jotaro!- exclamo Mia abrazando a su hijo feliz de verlo despierto -¡Estaba muy preocupada, cuando vi la casa pensé que…!- empezó a llorar y una mujer llorando es la debilidad de nuestro protagonista.

-¡Espera, por favor no llores! Estoy bien simplemente me desmaye por un rato pero no me lastime ni nada- al terminar de tranquilizar a su madre se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y la curiosidad lo invadió -¿Cómo es que no me paso nada? Sé que hubo una explosión- dijo Jotaro.

-Eso fue porque un segundo quirk se manifestó y al parecer doto a tu cuerpo de una poderosa protección, al lado de tu ropa tú no tuviste ni la más mínima herida- respondió Recovery Girl.

-Entonces mi segundo quirk es defensivo- dijo Jotaro mirando sus manos con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero al parecer tiene como consecuencia un gran aumento en tu peso lo que causa que no puedas moverte ya que no puedes levantar tu propio cuerpo- y como si fuera una broma al terminar las palabras de All Might Jotaro volvió a caer hacia atrás inmóvil –Justo asi- dijo el héroe con diversión en su vos.

Los ocupantes de la habitación soltaron una risa y se relajaron, habían pasado un momento bastante tenso y un día muy difícil de olvidar.

-Por cierto Jotaro mañana a primera hora nos vamos a Inglaterra- dijo Mia como si estuviera dando la hora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico sorprendido por la revelación.

-Según la recomendación de Recovery Girl debes hacerte unos estudios importantes además de que nuestra casa quedo completamente destruida. Nos quedaremos con tus abuelos hasta que todo eso este terminado y aprendas a controlar tu nuevo poder- dijo sacudiendo el cabello de su hijo el cual parecía triste de tener que dejar a sus amigos –No te preocupes llamare a los padres de Mina-chan y Kirishima-kun antes de irnos asi que prepárate- dijo Mia poniendo fin a la conversación.

 **10 am DEL SIGUIENTE DIA. CASA DE LOS ABUELOS. POV JOTARO:**

No sé que fue peor, tener que viajar en un avión de carga, tener que hacerlo a las 4 de la mañana o el hecho de que le tengo miedo a las alturas y a los aviones. Todo eso se queda corto en comparación del hecho de que no pude despedirme de mis amigos, al menos mi madre aviso de nuestro viaje imprevisto y no pensaran lo peor al ir a buscarme a lo que queda de mi casa.

Pensando en mi nuevo poder, creí que era interesante tener un poder defensivo que se trataba de una especie de invulnerabilidad. A diferencia de LEVEL UP, que no tenía ninguna desventaja, tendría que aprender a lidiar con esta. La consecuencia era muy molesta pero supongo que simplemente debo activarla en el momento oportuno para bloquear algún golpe y de esa forma no se interpondrá a la hora del combate.

La última vez que vi a mis abuelos fue en mi cumpleaños y realmente nunca había venido a visitarlos, he tenido curiosidad por saber en qué tipo de casa viven. Mi abuelo se parecía mucho Joseph Joestar en Diamond is Unbreakable y mi abuela era igual a mi madre solo que tiene el cabello cano y había arrugas en su rostro, aunque yo diría que el tiempo fue amable con ella ya que no parecía tan vieja como era realmente.

Ambos nos recibieron con mucha alegría, Vivian en una casa antigua bastante grande con al menos cuatro pisos y tenían un par de hectáreas a su nombre que incluía un espeso bosque y un lago. El lugar me encanto en cuanto lo vi, la ciudad es genial pero siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza.

Entramos a la sala de estar de la casa y vi a otra mujer sentada en un sofá bebiendo té de manera elegante, vestía una blusa a botones blanca, unos pantalones de jean negro y usaba zapatos de tacón bajo. Ella era casi la copia exacta de Azusa Yumi de Soul Eater solo que sin lentes. Solo con verla pude ver porque ella y mi madre no se llevan bien, eran la típica pareja dispareja.

-Tú debes ser Jotaro, es un placer conocerte- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo –Puedes decirme tía Erika- eso no me lo esperaba, supongo que no es tan fría como se ve a simple vista. Le devolví el abrazo en señal de saludo y luego ella poso su vista en mi madre.

-Hola Erika- dijo con un rostro serio, no recuerdo haberla visto tan seria antes –Me alegra verte, gracias por venir- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente, creo.

-Hola Mia, también me alegra verte y no te preocupes estoy aquí para ayudar- dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Esto es incomodo, ¿siempre es asi?- le pregunte a mi abuela en vos baja. Mi abuela soltó una risa en vos baja y asintió.

-Ellas se quieren mucho pero son bastante diferentes. Es normal ver que se alejen y se reúnan cada cierto tiempo- explico la anciana.

-¡Que rápido!- exclame viendo como ambas hermanas se abrazaban felizmente. Sonreí a la escena, nunca hay que estar enojado con tu familia. -¡¿Qué?!- grite cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció de repente, dolía mucho apenas podía mantenerme de pie.

Los adultos se aproximaron a mí pero no podía prestar atención a lo que decían debido al dolor que tan pronto como apareció se fue, dejándome confundido.

-¡¿Muchacho estas bien?!- pregunto mi abuelo.

-Sí, fue un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte pero ya termino, eso espero- dijo frotando mi cara.

-Ten bebe un poco de agua- dijo mi abuela acercándome un vaso.

-Sí, gracias- sujete el vaso pero de repente…. Exploto -¿Eh, que paso? ¿Por qué paso? ¿Cómo es que esa explosión no hizo ningún ruido?- pregunte sorprendido. ¿Acaso será mi tercer poder?

La tía Erika, a quien me acostumbre muy rápidamente, se acerco a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro –Según lo que Mia me explico por teléfono, creo que acabas de manifestar un tercer quirk. Sera mejor que comencemos con las pruebas, por favor acompáñame Jotaro- dijo mientras subía las escaleras junto con los demás.

-Wow- el cuarto entero había sido convertido en un laboratorio lleno de "No sé que son" y de "Como se llamen" tecnológicos. Parecía una película de ciencia ficción.

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Erika levantando una… ¡Jeringa gigante! Y su sonrisa no me estaba calmando tampoco.

-Mal día- murmure aceptando mi destino.

 **ES MISMA TARDE. POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Después de pasar por una serie de exámenes de todo tipo nuestro protagonista no dudo en tomar una siesta para recuperar fuerzas, el único problema fue que cuando se acostó en un sofá este exploto convirtiéndose en una nube de humo verde (El sofá era de ese color) viendo que su nuevo quirk le estaba molestando intento beber un vaso de jugo con los mismo resultados. Jotaro estaba a punto de gritar de frustración cuando su tía entro para darle los resultados de las pruebas. Su madre y sus abuelos se acercaron a la mujer de cabello oscuro curiosos por los resultados.

-Son buenas noticias- dijo Erika con una sonrisa provocando el alivio de todos en la habitación, excepto Jotaro quien ya sabía esto, no es como si su amigo el dios lo perjudicara de esta manera –Al parecer ninguno de tus quirks es perjudicial para tu salud asi que no tienes de que preocuparte- explico la tía de Jotaro –Los tres de ellos coexisten sin inconvenientes- dijo Erika.

-¿Y qué hacen exactamente?- pregunto el chico mirando a su tía con curiosidad.

-Bueno el primero te permite aumentar tu densidad molecular dándote una defensa impenetrable al daño, por eso sobreviviste a la explosión sin ninguna herida y como ya sabes al activarla tu cuerpo aumenta muchísimo de peso- explico la pelinegra haciendo una pausa para que todos asimilen la información –El segundo convierte todo lo que tocas en una bomba, sin embargo no tengo una explicación a porque la explosión no realiza ningún sonido- suspiro al no poder encontrarle lógica, tal vez con más pruebas lo logre –Te recomiendo que te quedes aquí hasta que aprendas a controlar ambos quirk sobre todo el segundo o podrías causar mucho daño- aconsejo Erika.

 **(** Oh ya entiendo, como elegí el nombre "Jotaro" Exis me do una habilidad perteneciente a JOJO BIZARRE ADVENTURE, que chistosito. Aunque no me esperaba tener el poder de uno de los antagonistas principales, aunque admito que me hubiera gustado tener el poder de Dio: The World (ZA WARUDO) eso hubiera sido genial **)** pensó Jotaro.

-Parece que nos quedaremos más de lo que creímos, lo siento Jotaro se que extrañaras mucho a tus amigos- dijo Mia entendiendo los sentimientos de su hijo. Como buena madre estaba al tanto de la amistad entre los tres jóvenes y también sabía sobre los crecientes sentimientos de Mina hacia Jotaro, el trabajo de una madre es saberlo todo.

Jotaro miro hacia el techo por un minuto, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos –Entonces hare que valga la pena- dijo rompiendo el silencio –Entrenare para dominar mi poder y cuando regresemos seré mucho más fuerte y juntos entraremos a U.A- dijo apretando su puño con decisión –Me convertiré en un gran héroe- sonrió al final de su frase y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, diferentes rutinas de entrenamiento pasando por su mente.

-Me gusta tu espíritu muchacho- dijo Kurokami Kisuke, el abuelo de Jotaro –Si quieres entrenar yo puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo acercándose a su nieto.

-No te ofendas abuelo pero eres un inversionista ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?- pregunto el chico al pasar por la puerta de entrada hacia el exterior. El estaba a punto de irse cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, vio como la tierra a su alrededor se movía de un lado a otro y de repente toda esa tierra y rocas se unieron frente a él formando una estatua de un ángel de seis alas con armadura y una guadaña apuntando directamente a su cuello

-Tal vez ahora no soy más que un simple inversionista que vive de los frutos de su retiro- dijo Kisuke haciendo que un sorprendido Jotaro moviera mecánicamente su cabeza hacia el –Pero en mis días, al no poder entrar a una academia de héroes, me convertí en uno de los más temidos vigilantes. Ahora te preguntare de nuevo muchacho- su voz profunda, sus ojos endurecidos como el acero y la presión que emanaba del anciano eran suficientemente intimidantes para que Jotaro quedara paralizado -¿Quieres ayuda con tu entrenamiento?- volvió a ofrecer el viejo.

-Si, por favor- respondió asustado y emocionado el joven peli azul.

-Entonces, empecemos- dijo atacando a Jotaro con un pilar de tierra a gran velocidad, el cual el chico esquivo –Bien hecho, continuemos- sonrió diabólicamente.

 **Nombre: Kurokami Kisuke.**

 **Edad: 72 años.**

 **Quirk:**

 **Ground: Le permite al usuario la manipulación del terreno en un radio de una cuadra. Puede levantar, moldear y mover el suelo a voluntad.**

 **Desventaja: desgaste y atrofio del control por uso prolongado.**

-Esto va a doler pero… es necesario- dijo Jotaro preparándose para lo que está por venir

 **4 AÑOS DESPUÉS. POV JOTARO:**

Los años pasaron y yo continuaba entrenando en casa de mis abuelos. El viejo era muy fuerte y tenía un control perfecto de su quirk pero era un maldito esclavista. Se suponía que después de que aprendiera a controlar mi poder nos iríamos de nuevo a Japón pero no sucedió, según mi madre era debido a complicaciones para la adquisición de una nueva casa pero yo sabía que era mentira.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Estaba caminando por el pasillo ya entrada en la noche cuando escuche a mi madre hablando por teléfono.

-Pero Toshinori-san, Jotaro quiere regresar a casa, te extraña a ti y a sus amigos. Sé que estas pasando por un mal momento pero nosotros podemos ayudar y…- Mia dejo de hablar, escuchando las palabras de All Might al otro lado del teléfono -… pero debería haber alguien que te visite y este contigo durante las operaciones y la recuperación- dijo intentando convencer al héroe.

A pesar de no escuchar las palabras de mi padrino yo sabía de qué estaban hablando. Esta era la época, 5 años antes del canon de Boku No Hero, cuando All Might recibe la herida en su torso, la misma herida que acorta su tiempo de héroe y su propia vida. El no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, especialmente yo. Cuando regrese le daré un buen golpe, ¡no puedo creer que piense que mis opiniones hacia el cambiarían por esto! Me ofende un poco la verdad.

-Bien, no le diré nada a Jotaro, excepto que le mandas saludos. Adiós, cuídate por favor- mi madre se despidió y se quedo mirando por la ventana triste de no poder estar con quien, pude notar, es su mejor amigo y hermano de corazón.

 **(Fin del FLASHBACK)**

A pesar de saber la verdad nunca la enfrente ni nada por el estilo. No tuve más remedio que jugar al inocente y guardarme mi propio dolor asi como mi madre lo hizo.

Lo bueno de todo este asunto es que pude evitar la escuela, claro que tenía que estudiar en casa pero eso me dejaba más tiempo para entrenar con Terraquion, el nombre de vigilante de mi abuelo. Cada final de año debía dar un examen completo en una escuela real pero eso no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo a pesar de que sigo siendo un desastre para las matemáticas ¡Si tienen letras no son matemáticas! ¡Quien haya inventado esa mierda que se pudra en el infierno!

Regresando al entrenamiento al fin pude descifrar y nombrar mis quirks:

 **Quirk:**

 **The Wall: me permite aumentar mi densidad molecular haciendo a mi cuerpo casi indestructible, aunque no conozco su límite. La desventaja es el considerable aumento de peso dejando inmóvil al usuario.**

Es una habilidad muy buena y gracias a LEVEL UP mi cuerpo se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para permanecer de pie pero eso es todo. Intente usarlo solo en un brazo o una mano pero fue inútil, solo puedo activarlo y desactivarlo. Mi segundo quirk, es badass, no tengo nada más que decir.

 **Quirk:**

 **Bites the Dust: me permite convertir cualquier objeto que toco en una bomba que puede o no ser silenciosa. Puedo manipular el rango y poder de la explosión a voluntad. Dependiendo del tamaño del objeto se necesita menos o más energia para transmutarlo en una bomba, siendo los objetos más grandes los que toman mas poder.**

Este quirk está basado directamente del poder de Killer Queen, el Stand de Yoshikage Kira antagonista de Diamond is Unbreakable. No tienen idea de lo divertido que es usar este quirk, en mis manos cualquier objeto se convierte en un proyectil explosivo, eso sí, me han regañado muchas veces por algunos accidentes que he tenido.

También cabe mencionar que solo puedo usar un quirk a la vez y tengo que desactivar uno para usar el otro, una vez intente usar ambos a la vez y me desmaye. Mi cuerpo estaba bajo tanta tensión que incluso mis músculos se desgarraron. Pase dos meses en cama después de ese incidente.

Dentro de todo tengo: poder físico, defensa y ataque a distancia media y larga. Estoy muy balanceado y dejando la modestia de lado puedo decir que soy fuerte, no tanto como el viejo, All Might o muchos de los profesionales pero dentro del nivel de alguien de mi edad diría que estoy genial.

Pero tenía otros problemas como para concentrarme en eso –Mal día, mal día, mal día, malditos sean lo hermanos Wright y su estúpido invento, ¿un avión? Más bien un ataúd con alas, que se pudran en el infierno esos dos. Si el ser humano estuviera hecho para volar habríamos nacido con alas, claro que ahora mucha gente vuela pero eso es diferente- murmure aterrado enterrando mis dedos en el asiento. Las aeromozas me miraban con simpatía y de vez en cuando me preguntaban si me encontraba bien, yo asentí después de todo esto era algo normal en mi caso –Al menos regresare a casa- dije con una sonrisa temblorosa. Mire a mi madre durmiendo profundamente en el asiento a mi lado con envidia.

 **-Atención pasajeros, experimentaremos una ligera turbulencia-** anuncio el piloto.

-¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba!- grite con fuerza. (Entendí esa referencia)

 **MUSUTAFU, JAPON. POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Nuestro protagonista y su madre caminaron tranquilamente hasta su nuevo hogar en un edificio de apartamentos, era un poco más pequeño que su antigua casa pero igualmente era muy cómodo, después de todo son solo dos personas. Jotaro tuvo que cargar todas las valijas suyas y de su madre pero gracias a su increíble fuerza no hubo problemas en hacerlo, aunque igualmente se quejó.

Unas cuantas horas después madre e hijo se encontraban caminando por la calle -¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto Jotaro. El era más alto alcanzando el metro setenta y cinco y su cabello seguía igual, viste un par de jeans negros con un cinturón plateado y su hebilla tenia forma de puño, usa una camiseta de mangas cortas roja debajo de una chaqueta de cuero blanco.

-Iremos a un hospital a visitar a una amiga- dijo mirándose un poco triste, cosa que Jotaro pudo captar fácilmente.

-¿Ella esta grave?- pregunto el joven viendo a su madre con un poco de preocupación.

-Ella ha estado allí durante años pero… estoy segura de que ha mejorado mucho desde entonces- dijo Mia sin ver a su hijo directamente.

-¿Años? ¿Por qué no habías hablado de ella antes?- pregunto interesado el peli azul.

-Eras un niño en ese entonces, no habrías entendido. Temía que si te llevaba dirías algo que le incomode o le traiga malos recuerdos- dijo la madre mirando a Jotaro –No lo habrías echo a propósito pero los niños suelen hablar sin pensar. Por eso te la presentare ahora- explico Mia. Jotaro asintió, veía la lógica en sus acciones.

 **(** ¿Hospital Psiquiátrico? **)** Pensó Jotaro entrando al establecimiento con su madre.

-Vinimos a visitar a Todoroki Rei- Jotaro abrió los ojos como platos por las palabras de su madre, estaban allí para visitar a la madre de Todoroki.

 **(** Es como si mama conociera a todo el mundo. Primero All Might, ahora la madre de Todoroki. Ni que existiera solo para poder enlazarme con los demás personajes del canon **)** pensó Jotaro, el joven respiro profundo y se calmo justo cuando su madre volteo a verlo.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta su habitación, Mia toco la puerta y después de escuchar un "Adelante" ella y Jotaro entraron.

-Hola Rei-san- saludo Mia abrazando a su vieja amiga.

-Me alegra verte Mia-san- la peliblanca devolvió el saludo hasta que noto a Jotaro –Tu debes ser Jotaro-kun- dijo Rei con una sonrisa suave.

-Sí, es un placer conocerla- dijo mirando un poco nervioso a la mujer **(** Si fuera de mi edad probablemente me estaría sonrojando ahora. ¿Qué pasa con las madres en el anime? ¡Todas son hermosas y se ven más jóvenes de lo que deberían! **)** Pensó Jotaro.

Al hablar Jotaro noto que su madre había evitado el tema familiar lo más posible, intentando no traerle malos recuerdos a Rei. Lo poco que Jotaro pudo aprender sobre la mujer es que tiene cuatro hijos **(NOTA DE AUTOR: Todavía creo que Dabi es uno de ellos)** y que hace años tuvo un colapso y término en este lugar, no mucho más de lo que Jotaro ya sabía. Sin embargo pudo ver que Rei-san era una mujer muy amable y tranquila y es muy buena compañía. Al final del día los Kurokami regresaron a su hogar y Jotaro se preparo para su siguiente desafío, La escuela secundaria. Debería soportar ser el chico nuevo en una nueva escuela por toda la semana antes de ir en busca de sus viejos amigos.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE. ESCUELA SECUNDARIA BESPIN (Es un planeta en Star Wars, como muchos de los lugares en Boku No Hero XD)**

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

-Atención a todos, como ya deben de saber hoy recibiremos a un nuevo estudiante. Por favor pasa y preséntate- dijo la maestra en un tono educado pero serio. En ese momento todos los alumnos voltearon a la puerta y vieron entrar al mismísimo Kurokami Jotaro, el usaba el uniforme negro de la escuela y sonreía amablemente intentando tener un buen primer día de clases.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kurokami Jotaro, es un placer conocerlos y si bien solo estaremos juntos un año espero que podamos llevarnos bien- se presento formalmente y se inclino como es la costumbre.

-Vaya, es muy guapo, es lindo, se ve que es muy atlético, ¿ya viste sus ojos? Parece que brillan- estos fueron los susurros de parte del alumnado femenino. Jotaro sin embargo estaba distraído como para escuchar pues frente a él estaba una de los futuros miembros de la clase 1ª. La chica que había llamado su atención no era otra que Yaoyorosu Momo. Ella era la única chica del salón que no había hablado sobre Jotaro aunque al notar que este la observaba cruzo miradas con él. Jotaro desvió la mirada con un suspiro y fue a sentarse, su asiento estaba en la segunda fila contra el muro cosa que lo decepciono un poco ya que quería el asiento de la ventana como los protagonistas de los animes que le gustaban.

Un par de horas después la clase había terminado, llegando el almuerzo y como era de esperarse todos los demás estudiantes se acercaron a Jotaro para conocerlo mejor pero el solo daba respuestas vagas sobre sí mismo. El creía que hacer amigos que no volvería a ver seria un desperdicio. Sin embargo no todos recibieron al peli azul con amabilidad. Abriéndose camino hacia el chico nuevo un grupo de estudiantes masculinos guiados por un chico rubio de lentes que era seguido por dos estudiantes más altos y fornidos uno de cabello negro puntiagudo y el otro con rasgos de pez, ellos no estaban contentos con la atención que Jotaro estaba recibiendo.

-Oye tu, mi nombre es Yoshikage Atsushi permíteme darte la bienvenida a este establecimiento- dijo el rubio obviamente escondiendo sus intenciones –Estos son mis amigos Jin y Ming- saludo Atsushi.

Jotaro podía decir que este tipo era un idiota, solo bastaba ver la cara de los demás cuando se alejaban de el –Gracias- respondió simplemente cada pizca de amabilidad había abandonado su voz **(** Jaja, se llama como el personaje de Jojo, solo que yo soy quien tiene el poder de su Stand **)** pensó Jotaro un poco divertido por la coincidencia.

-Hn, por si no lo sabes te diré que mi padre es el dueño de una de las corporaciones más importantes de equipamiento para héroes profesionales. Asi que te pido que entiendas tu lugar debajo de mi, pero al ser tu primer día te propongo lo siguiente: arrodíllate y besa mis pies y te permitiré tener una vida escolar tranquila- el levanto un poco su pie y miro a Jotaro, pero él no estaba ahí -¿Dónde se fue?- pregunto con ira.

-Salió del aula, no deberías de hablarle de ese modo a la gente. Le estas dando una mala reputación a la escuela- dijo Momo saliendo del salón de clases dándole a Atsushi y su pandilla una mirada de desaprobación.

-Disculpa Kurokami-san- Jotaro volteo y se sorprendió al ver que era Momo quien lo llamaba, el saco el zumo de naranja que acaba de comprar en la maquina y rápidamente compro otro.

-¿Sucede algo malo señorita?- pregunto el recogiendo su segundo zumo de naranja.

-No, solo quería disculparme por lo que has pasado en tu primer día. Yoshikage-san es una persona horrible. No quiero que pienses que los demás alumnos somos similares a él- dijo con una inclinación haciendo que viera directamente una lata de zumo de naranja que el peli azul le estaba ofreciendo.

-No te preocupes, algo similar me sucedió en mi primer día de primaria. Supongo que hay personas asi en todas partes, además prometí alejarme de los problemas- dijo Jotaro. Momo tomo la lata de la mano del chico y le agradeció –Por cierto aun no se tu nombre pero puedo seguir llamándote señorita si quieres- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh como lo siento! Fue muy descortés de mi parte. Mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo, es un placer Kurokami-san- se presento la chica de cola de caballo.

-Jotaro- dijo el bebiendo su zumo. Ella lo miro con curiosidad asi que siguió hablando –Si no te importa me gustaria que me digas Jotaro, Kurokami-san se siente como si fuera un regaño- le dijo rascándose el cuello.

-J-jotaro-san entonces- dijo con un poco de timidez, esta era una escuela para personas de clase alta y rara vez hay alguien tan "Humilde" por decirle de alguna forma que prefiera abandonar las formalidades –En ese caso por favor refiérete a mi por mi primer nombre también- dijo en un intento por devolver su amabilidad.

-¡Oye Kurokami! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?!- grito Yoshikage acercándose con sus amigos.

-Yoshikage-san por favor deja de molestar a Jotaro-san, debes dejar de intimidar a las personas- dijo Momo en defensa de su nuevo amigo, había soportado la actitud de Atsushi por demasiado tiempo.

-¡Tú no te metas, ya lo estas llamando por su primer nombre. ¿Tan rápido has caído por el perra o…?-

¡PUMM!

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar la palabra "Perra" el puño de Jotaro salió disparado como una bala y conecto con la boca de Yoshikage lanzándolo al otro extremo del pasillo y antes de que sus esbirros pudieran reaccionar habían sido mandados a volar también por dos patadas perfectamente ejecutadas al pecho.

-¡Mierda, no pude contenerme!- grito Jotaro entrando en pánico –Mi madre me castigara por esto- dijo deprimido –Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo- Jotaro decidió aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Momo, ella estaba sorprendida, todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas logro ver cuando los tres estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Ella vio a Jotaro con asombro, la única señal de que él había sido el culpable era que se había movido un par de centímetros de su posición original. Ser llamada "perra" era algo que la había ofendido pero ni si quiera pudo digerir por completo el insulto.

-Jotaro-san, no debiste haber hecho eso. Podrías meterte en muchos problemas- dijo Momo preocupada más por su nuevo amigo que por los tres chicos inconscientes.

-Los se pero no te preocupes no los golpee con mucho fuerza, no deberían tener ninguna fractura- dijo Jotaro a la defensiva. Momo suspiro y estaba a punto de replicar cuando él siguió hablando –Además jamás podría pensar en mi como un futuro héroe si permito que personas como el hagan lo que quieran y el que te hayan insultado de esa forma fue demasiado. No me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado- dijo Jotaro con seriedad que rápidamente se disipo y convirtió en una sonrisa.

-Jotaro-san…- murmuro la pelinegra mirando a Jotaro bajo una nueva luz.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?!- grito el director de la escuela.

-Ay, sopas- maldijo por lo bajo Jotaro (entendí esa referencia)

 **ESA NOCHE. POV JOTARO:**

Fue un primer día tan malo como podía llegar a ser. Una pelea en el establecimiento y enviar a tres chicos a la enfermería era suficiente como para citar a tus padres. Conozco a mi madre lo suficiente como para saber que ella estaba de acuerdo con mis acciones, por supuesto mantuvo un acto frente al director y me castigo… a partir de ahora y por el resto del año debía encargarme de la compra de comestibles, un castigo que no se sentía como tal. Momo y algunos otros estudiantes me defendieron y el problema se resolvió con un castigo simple, debía limpiar solo y sin ayuda todas las aulas de la última planta mientras que Yoshikage y su pandilla tendrían que limpiar, recoger las hojas y podar el césped del campo de deportes durante los próximos 3 meses.

-Me pregunto que pasara ahora- dijo Jotaro acostado en su cama apunto de dormirse.

 **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO: COMIENZA EL CANON.**

 **FIN DEL CAP.**

 **Como pueden ver ya definí los tres quirk de Jotaro, lo único que me faltaría seria definir el Harem pero no hay prisa. GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR LES AVISO QUE TODOROK PERMANECERA HOMBRE. SIN MAS PREANBULOS COMENCEMOS CON ESTO.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **¡EL CANON HA LLEGADO!**

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Fue una primer semana de clases un poco incomoda para Jotaro, la noticia sobre la golpiza hacia Yoshikage y su pandilla se había extendido rápidamente y si bien hubo muchos que se pusieron felices por el evento también hubo otros que comenzaron a asustarse de Jotaro creyendo que era una persona violenta y explosiva. Por suerte para nuestro protagonista ha encontrado otra buena amiga en Momo, quien fue la única que estaba completamente de su lado. Ellos dos comenzaron a disfrutar de una buena amistad, Momo mantendría a Jotaro lejos de problemas y más enfocado en la escuela mientras que el peli azul la convencía de hacer pausas en los estudios y divertirse más a menudo, básicamente crearon un buen equilibrio.

De camino a la escuela y de camino a casa Jotaro siempre tomaba el camino largo y aprovechaba para observar a los héroes trabajando, ninguno lo impresionó demasiado a excepción de Kamui Woods. Mas allá de su quirk lo que le llamaba la atención a Jotaro era su estilo ágil y acrobático a la hora de luchar ya que el se movía de forma similar, aprovechando su velocidad, capacidad de salto y fuerza para moverse ágilmente. Y en uno de esos incidentes con villanos logro vislumbrar al protagonista de la historia: Midoriya Izuku, ya había confirmado su existencia y por lo tanto el desarrollo de la trama.

También se había comunicado telefónicamente con Mina y Kirishima y habían acordado reunirse en el centro comercial, donde se dirigía ahora mismo.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL:**

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde?- pregunto un ya pelirrojo Kirishima. El vestía ropa casual unos pantalones cargo verde oscuro y una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca. A su lado estaba Ashido Mina, vestía una blusa sin mangas negra con la palabra "ACID" escrita en dorado y shorts blancos además de múltiples brazaletes en sus muñecas.

-No lo sé, Jotaro no es alguien realmente puntual- dijo ella aun divertida por la personalidad de su amigo. Había terminado de comprobar su aspecto en el reflejo de un aparador por séptima vez, quería verse bien para Jotaro. El paso de los años solo han hecho que lo extrañe mas y mas. Su partida la había hecho darse cuenta de lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos por el peli azul, ella había llorado mucho cuando su madre le dijo que Jotaro se había ido a Inglaterra y estuvo deprimida por un tiempo. Cuando recibió la llamada de él al principio no lo reconoció, su voz era más grave que antes, sin embargo estuvo más que feliz de volver a verlo y pasó los últimos días con impaciencia.

-Parece que mi infamia ha perdurado-

Mina y Kirishima voltearon y vieron a su viejo amigo, Kurokami Jotaro. Mina no dudo ni un segundo en saltar y abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas y Jotaro la atrapo como siempre, se quedaron asi por un largo momento hasta que finalmente se separaron. Jotaro luego paso a Kirishima y choco puños con él además de tener un "Abrazo de hermanos".

-Se ven diferentes- comento Jotaro observando detenidamente a Mina. El mayor cambio fue obviamente su cuerpo, sus curvas eran evidentes y deberían de ser imposibles para una chica de su edad **(** Dios bendiga la lógica de los animes **)** pensó Jotaro no pudiendo evitarlo –Te has vuelto muy bonita, Mina- comento el peli azul haciendo sonrojar a la chica quien murmuro un tímido "Gracias" totalmente fuera de su personalidad.

-¡¿Qué le paso a tu pelo?!- grito mirando a Kirishima, quien se paro orgulloso por su nuevo aspecto -¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo asi?- y como si fuera de cristal el orgullo del ahora pelirrojo se hizo añicos mientras Mina se reía en vos baja de la escena.

-Parece que no has cambiado en nada ¿Eh Jotaro?- dijo Kirishima con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación, y pensar que se preocuparon de que haya cambiado demasiado.

-Tú también te ves un poco diferente- comento Mina sonrojándose un poco, pues no podía dejar de pensar que su amigo se había vuelto muy guapo, seguía siendo el más alto de los tres y llevaba su cabello un poco diferente de antes. Jotaro estaba vistiendo su chaqueta de cuero blanco, una camiseta negra y unos jeans azules con su cinturón con hebilla en forma de puño, su favorito **(IMAGEN DE PORTADA, SOLO QUE EL TONO DE SU CABELLO ES MAS OSCURO)**.

 **PATIO DE COMIDAS.**

-… y eso fue lo que paso- Jotaro les acababa de contar los motivos por los cuales se mantuvo en Inglaterra los últimos años.

-No sabía que alguien podía tener más de un quirk- dijo Kirishima sorprendido –Es un alivio que no sea peligroso para ti- comento.

-Sí, cuando nos dijeron que te fuiste para realizarte estudios médicos me… nos preocupamos mucho- dijo Mina mirando a los ojos de Jotaro.

-Lo siento, creí que mama se los había explicado todo. No quise preocuparlos- dijo el peli azul. Kirishima se veía realmente preocupado pero los ojos de Mina parecían mostrar sufrimiento, no pudo evitar sentir culpa.

-¿Por cierto que es lo que hacen tus otros quirks?- pregunto Kirishima apresuradamente para cambiar de tema a algo un poco más feliz.

-¡SI, yo también quiero saber!- exclamo Mina con su ánimo restablecido. Literalmente tenia estrellas en los ojos.

Jotaro miro en todas direcciones con seriedad y les hizo señas para que se acercaran, ellos obedecieron y juntaron sus cabezas para escuchar –Es un secreto- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

¡PAM! Ellos cayeron hacia atrás estilo anime de la impresión.

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA- Jotaro estaba riendo en vos alta, sabía que este momento llegaría y según él valió la pena, valió cada maldito segundo (Entendí esa referencia) –Lo siento pero me gustaria mantener esto en secreto por ahora- les dijo ya calmado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?- se quejo Mina mirando a Jotaro un poco decepcionada y haciendo pucheros.

-Por que es divertido ¿Por qué más?- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa. Si hay algo que aprendió de su abuelo es que debe mantener sus habilidades desconocidas para los demás todo el tiempo posible.

 **-(** El mismo Jotaro **)** \- pensaron ambos después de levantarse. Este se convirtió en el mejor día que Jotaro ha tenido en mucho tiempo, diversión, tonterías, chistes, bromas y un sinfín de risas.

 **LUNES SIGUIENTE. ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD:**

Jotaro se encontraba caminando hacia su casa por el camino largo, como era costumbre. Hoy había sido uno de esos días aburridos en los que nada pasaba y en los que no tenias ganas de hacer nada y para peor había reprobado su examen de matemáticas. Decidió pasar por este camino en particular para poder comprar un helado, tal vez asi se animaría un poco.

-Ojala pasara algo interesante- dijo doblando en la esquina –Ok, tal vez esto es demasiado interesante- dijo viendo el incendio, la destrucción, el pánico y las explosiones -¿Explosiones?- se pregunto asi mismo –Una detrás de la otra, el único que puede hacer eso es Bakugou- murmuro. Se abrió paso entre el gentío y logro ver a alguien conocido, Midoriya Izuku –Midoriya, fuego, explosiones…- hiso cuentas mientas seguía observando a su alrededor -…. Kamui Woods, Death Arms y - sus ojos se abrieron ante la realización –acabo de alcanzar al canon- dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, estaba realmente emocionado.

No queriendo perderse el momento que da inicio a la aventura de Midoriya, Jotaro se abrió camino hasta la primera fila y observo. **(** Admito que ser un espectador no es lo mío pero no voy a interferir con esto aun **)** pensó mientras miraba a Midoriya correr hacia el villano que mantenía cautivo a Bakugou. **(** Sucede más rápido de lo que muestra el anime **)** al finalizar su pensamiento una enorme nube de polvo obstruyo su vista y al difuminarse vio claramente a All Might deteniendo el ataque del villano y escudando a Midoriya.

 **-¡Detroit Smash!-** uno de los ataques característicos del héroe numero fue más que suficiente para poner fin a la pelea, el villano fue completamente esparcido por diferentes aéreas de la calle y la corriente ascendente creo lluvia prácticamente de la nada acabando también con el problema del incendio.

-Nunca me cansare de eso- murmuro Jotaro antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

 **MAS TARDE ESE DIA:**

-¡Lo hare!- dijo Midoriya, es que era imposible no hacerlo, su héroe, su modelo a seguir, la persona que más ha admirado durante toda su vida acaba de ofrecerle la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

-Una respuesta inmediata, ¡eso es lo que creí que dirías!- respondió All Might con una sonrisa. Al fin había encontrado un sucesor.

-Asi que eso es lo que has estado ocultando- All Might y Midoriya voltearon sus cabezas y vieron a Jotaro sentado en el muro a su izquierda, el no sonreía y estaba mirando seriamente al héroe ignorando por completo a Midoriya.

-¡Joven Jotaro!- All Might se vio a sí mismo y recordó que no estaba en su forma de héroe. El no quería que lo viera asi.

-Y pensar que la última vez que te vi estuviste fingiendo- él se acerco y se paro justo en frente de All Might cara a cara.

-Espera un segundo joven Jotaro, hay una explicación para esto- dijo el héroe intentando defenderse de las acusaciones de su ahijado.

-El momento de las explicaciones fue hace cinco años, ya sabes cuándo "esto" empezó- dijo señalando el cuerpo de All Might.

All Might abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que Jotaro lo descubriera e incluso sabía exactamente cuando fue que comenzó a mentir -¿Cómo lo…?- pregunto a medas.

-¿Cómo lo supe? Probablemente no lo hubiera sabido si no fuera por el cambio en el comportamiento de mama, lo note al instante y solo hacía falta conectar los puntos después de eso- explico el joven, era una mentira pero su enojo no lo era. En el momento en el que le contara a su madre que ya sabía todo esto probablemente llore y le pida disculpas por mentirle.

-Ya veo, tienes que entender que no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de esto- dijo señalándose a sí mismo –All Might, el símbolo de la paz no puede ser derrotado aun. Todavía debo de cargar con la fe y la confianza de la gente- explico Al Might.

-Eso no me interesa- dijo Jotaro sorprendiendo a All Might y a Midoriya –El problema es que Toshinori Yagi alejo a su familia y obligo a mi madre a mentirme. Es cierto que siempre te vi como el héroe más grande que hay y como un ejemplo a seguir y es por eso que estoy 100% seguro de que esa herida la obtuviste actuando como un héroe. Si, es cierto que estoy triste y preocupado pero nunca jamás pensaría menos de un héroe que es herido haciendo su trabajo-exclamo.

-Yo…- estaba sin habla, se sentía como un tonto en ese momento **(** Debí haberlo sabido, estaba tan asustado de su posible reacción que me cegué a mí mismo. Si que has madurado joven Jotaro **)**

-Olvídalo, simplemente no aparezcas en tu forma de héroe la próxima ves que nos visites, es obvio que podrías necesitarlo luego- All Might asintió a las palabras de su ahijado. Jotaro no podía permanecer enfadado con el después de todo el siempre supo lo que paso, el enojo fue por el hecho de obligar a su madre a mentirle –Mejor me voy, le dije a mama que llegaría antes de la noche, nos vemos- y al terminar su despedida, Jotaro se lanzo hacia delante a gran velocidad creando una ráfaga de viento de la que los otros dos tuvieron que cubrirse.

-Siento que no debí oír nada de eso- dijo un muy incomodo Midoriya, que jamás se aparto de la conversación.

 **DOS MESES ANES DEL EXAMEN DE ADMISION DE LA U.A:**

-Al fin término la tortura- dijo Jotaro estirando sus extremidades después de una larga clase de matemáticas.

-Estas exagerando un poco ¿No lo crees Jotaro-san?- dijo Momo mientras recogía sus cosas un poco divertida por el odio de su amigo hacia las matemáticas.

-No todos podemos sacar 10 en cada materia. Señorita perfección- se burlo el peli azul haciendo que la chica sacuda la cabeza.

-Kurokami-san, por favor acérquese un momento- dijo la profesora llamando a nuestro protagonista.

-Te veré afuera- le dijo a Momo al momento de acercarse al escritorio de la profesora – ¿Necesita algo Marikawa-sensei?- pregunto curioso el peli azul.

-Sí, últimamente tus calificaciones han mejorado y debo felicitarte por eso- dijo haciendo sonreír a Jotaro –Sin embargo temo que su promedio no alcanza los estándares de la U.A por lo que no podremos enviar su solicitud- dijo seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?!... pero debe haber alguna forma de solucionarlo-dijo entrando en pánico. Si no lograba entrar toda su vida se pondría de cabeza. Sus amigos irían allí, su padrino enseñaría allí y toda la trama importante se desarrolla en esa institución.

-Como dije, tus calificaciones han mejorado mucho y creo debería de recompensar tus esfuerzos- dijo regresando a Jotaro al mundo real – Aun quedan dos exámenes. Uno se realizara a fin de este mes y el otro será el examen final, si logra pasar ambos exámenes con una calificación perfecta subirá su promedio y podrá realizar el examen de admisión- dijo la profesora.

Jotaro sabía que estaba en problemas, agradeció a la profesora y salió del salón muy preocupado y ni siquiera noto que había pasado al lado de Momo. La chica rápidamente lo alcanzo y le pregunto al chico que sucedía. El por supuesto le conto la historia de su lucha imposible en contra de la peor materia de la escuela.

-Eso es un problema serio- reflexiono ella mientras Jotaro se sentaba en el piso, una nube formándose sobre su cabeza.

-Adiós a la U.A, adiós a ser un héroe- dijo el totalmente deprimido ignorando por completo el hecho de que hay otras escuelas con el curso de héroes.

-Espera Jotaro-san, no debes darte por vencido- intento animarlo pero no resulto **(** Nunca lo había visto de esta forma. El suele ser el que sonríe y hace chistes, no me gusta verlo asi **)** de repente Momo adopto una expresión seria -¡No dejare que te rindas Jotaro-san!- exclamo sorprendiendo un poco a Jotaro.

Ella se puso de rodillas para estar a la misma altura que el –Yo seré tu tutora, puedo enseñarte a resolver todos los problemas y además te ayudare a practicar hasta que puedas hacerlo con los ojos serrados- aseguro la pelinegra.

Jotaro la miro durante unos cuantos segundos no muy seguro de que decir hasta que se decidió por algo muy simple –Gracias Momo- le dio una sonrisa, una cálida y genuina sonrisa que transmitió todo su agradecimiento hacia ella.

En ese momento ninguno de los lo noto pero Momo se había sonrojado levemente mientras se veían a los ojos.

 **ENTREGA DE CALIFICACIONES. UNA SEMANA ANTES DEL EXAMEN DE INGRESO A LA U.A:**

Nuestro protagonista estaba pasando por el peor momento desde que llego a este universo. **(** Debí tener más cuidado al crear LEVEL UP, debí establecer que también aumenta la inteligencia como en los videojuegos y no tendría este problema **)** pensó Jotaro tamborileando con los dedos y dando golpecitos con el pie totalmente incapaz de mantener la calma. En Inglaterra había recibido ayuda de su tía Erika para estudiar y nunca tuvo problemas en aprobar sus exámenes, cosa que le hacía desear que ella diera clases en la U.A.

-Tranquilízate Jotaro-san, estoy segura de que te fue muy bien- tranquilizo su tutora.

-El problema es que no tengo que hacerlo bien, debo hacerlo perfecto- dijo el peli azul frotando su rostro con las manos –Da igual, pase lo que pase te agradezco desde el corazón por toda tu ayuda. Sin ti ni siquiera hubiera podido dar pelea- era al menos la decima ves que él le agradecía pero sentía que era lo correcto de hacer.

-De nada- dijo ella mirando hacia otra dirección un poco apenada de los halagos. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos para preparar a Jotaro para el examen, cosa que los volvió un poco más cercanos. Justo en ese momento una de sus compañeras de clase les entrego su boleta de calificaciones susurrándole "suerte". Al menos había logrado cambiar esa primera mala impresión que tenían sus otros compañeros.

Jotaro acercó la boleta a su rostro lentamente.

-Tienes que abrir los ojos para leer Jotaro-san- le dijo la chica viendo como el peli azul tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero- dijo infantilmente –Si no los abro no me decepcionaré y podre ir a la U.A- afirmo el chico.

-No funciona de esa forma- dijo ella suspirando por el comportamiento de Jotaro.

-Bien, los abriré- dijo abriendo los ojos y leyendo sus calificaciones hasta que finalmente llego a la sección de matemáticas. El se quedo mudo cosa que preocupo a la pelinegra.

-¿Jotaro-san estas….?- sea lo que fuera que iba a decir se quedo en su garganta cuando Jotaro la abrazo con fuerza levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar a su alrededor. Momo no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo.

-¡Lo hice, aprobé! ¡Aprobé, aprobé, aprobé, aprobé! ¡Te lo debo todo a ti Momo, gracias!- grito liberándola por fin. La chica estaba un poco aturdida por un tiempo asi que no respondió –No mas exámenes-exclamo feliz.

-¿No hay un examen escrito para la U.A?- dijo alguien.

-¡Maldición!- se quejo Jotaro.

 **EXAMEN DE INGRESO A U.A:**

La semana había acabado y nuestro protagonista no podía estar más impaciente, al contrario con sus anteriores exámenes esta vez Jotaro estaba más que preparado. Aun asi Momo insistió en continuar con sus tutorías para poder repasar cada asignatura y el peli azul no tenía ninguna objeción. Recibiendo llamadas de sus abuelos y su tía para desearle buena suerte asi como una visita de All Might con el mismo propósito, Jotaro estaba parado junto con sus amigos frente a la U.A.

-¡Es enorme!- exclamo Mina mirando el edificio.

-Como se esperaba de la mejor academia del país- dijo Kirishima igual de asombrado.

-Asi que aquí van los impuestos- dijo un poco intimidado por el lugar -¡Genial!- dijo Jotaro con una sonrisa enorme, no eran sus impuestos ya se quejaría cuando los pagara él.

Los tres amigos tomaron una respiración profunda y procedieron al interior del edificio hasta llegar a un enorme salón de conferencias, abarrotado hasta el tope de otros aspirantes. Sin otra opción el trió se dirigió a sus asientos y el "show" no tardo en comenzar.

-¡Todos digan hey!- grito el héroe conocido como Present Mic, esperando la cooperación de su público… pero solo obtuvo un grito.

-¡Hey!- grito Jotaro con el brazo arriba, francamente el no podía entender por qué lo dejaron colgado. No es que gritar "Hey" fuera demasiado trabajo.

-Qué respuesta tan refinada- comento el héroe un poco decepcionado de que solo una persona lo siguiera -¡Entonces les presentare el recorrido del examen práctico! ¿Están listos?- intento por segunda vez, recibiendo el mismo resultado.

Jotaro rio en voz baja esta vez escuchando los murmullos de Midoriya a pesar de estar al menos unas siete filas debajo de donde él estaba.

La explicación era tal y como se vio en el anime con todo y la animación similar a un videojuego. 10 minutos, tres tipos de villanos con el valor de 1 punto, 2 puntos y 3 puntos. Entre más puntos obtengas más probabilidades hay de que te acepten como estudiante.

-Parece que estaremos separados para esto- comento Kirishima en voz baja.

-¡¿Eh?! Y yo que quería que hiciéramos el examen los tres juntos- se quejo Mina mirando a sus amigos.

-Míralo de esta forma, no tenemos que preocuparnos de meternos en el camino de los demás- razono Jotaro tranquilizando a la chica rosa.

-Una pregunta- levanto la mano un chico alto con lentes, toda su imagen y lenguaje corporal te vendían a un chico extremadamente serio. Recibiendo el asentimiento de Present Mic el estudiante llamado Iida Tenya procedió con su pregunta –En los panfletos hay cuatro tipos de villanos, si es un error de imprenta, entonces U.A la escuela más prominente de Japón, debe avergonzarse de tal error. Los postulantes están en este lugar porque desean ser héroes ejemplares. Además tu el de cabello rizado has estado murmurando todo el tiempo, ¡Es desagradable! ¡Si estás aquí para un viaje de campo entonces vete inmediatamente!- exclamo Iida y para este punto Jotaro estaba riendo en voz baja.

-Y tu, el del cabello azul- dijo el chico de lentes señalando a Jotaro –Deja de reír, este no es un lugar para chistes. Es una total falta de respeto hacia esta institución- reprendió.

-Oh lo siento es que estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Jotaro ocultando su molestia, el no quería formar parte de este momento en particular. Su comentario se gano miradas confusas de parte de todos en la sala asi como algunas nerviosas de sus amigos.

-¿Preocupado por mi? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Iida curioso.

-Temo que haya habido un palo en tu silla y no lo hayas notado- dijo el peli azul con una expresión inocente –Y probablemente te hayas sentado sobre él y se te metiera en el cu….- no pudo terminar porque su boca fue cubierta por Mina y Kirishima. Por supuesto todos los presentes comprendieron a donde se dirigía Jotaro, el prácticamente acuso a Iida de tener un palo metido en el culo, cosa que le dio esa actitud. La mayoría no dudo en reír en voz baja, pues sabían que había sido una broma muy grosera. Todos excepto Iida quien permaneció confundido durante todo el evento.

-Gracias por ese comentario aspirante numero 1717- dijo un nervioso Present Mic acabando con toda la conversación antes de que escalara a mayores y le explico al chico de lentes sobre el villano de 0 puntos, el cual recomendaba evitar –Ahora todo el mundo diríjase a su área designada ¡LETS GO!- grito regresando a su personaje.

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO G:**

El examen había comenzado. Mientras los demás esperaban la señal de inicio de Present Mic, Jotaro se adentro discretamente dentro de la ciudad paso a paso. Obtuvo una ventaja de 10 pasos antes de que los demás empezaran a correr. Suspirando Jotaro despego a su máxima velocidad y destruyo a los 5 robots más cercanos a puño limpio sin problemas.

-Veamos que hay por aquí- dijo Jotaro arrancando el armazón de uno de los robots, el analizo rápidamente hasta que dio con lo que parecía ser la fuente de energía. Estaba alojada en la parte superior izquierda del pecho de los robots como si fuera un corazón –Ok, eso facilita las cosas- dijo con una sonrisa malvada -¡A arrancar corazones se ha dicho!- y soltando una risa volvió a correr a toda velocidad alrededor de la ciudad atravesando el pecho de cada robot que encontraba sin importarle que estuvieran siendo confrontados por otros aspirantes.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- grito uno de los aspirantes.

-¡Ese tipo es rápido si sigue asi quedaremos sin puntos!- grito otro corriendo a buscar más robots.

 **SALA DE VIGILANCIA DE LOS JUECES:**

Esta sala estaba dotada en un gran número de pantallas que les permitía a los jueces ver cada detalle del examen con toda comodidad.

-Parece que el nivel de este año es muy bueno- comento uno de los jueces viendo una pantalla.

-Si es cierto, este chico es bastante fuerte. Acaba a todos los robots sin piedad con sus explosiones- dijo otro mirando específicamente a Bakugo.

-Este se tomo unos momento para analizar a uno de los robots que destruyo e identifico sus puntos débiles. Una decisión inteligente, a divido el tiempo que le toma destruirlos - dijo otro mirando a Jotaro, quien se había tomado un momento para pararse sobre un edificio buscando mas objetivos.

 **-Bueno esos son 10 robots de 3 puntos…. ¿O eran 20 de 2 puntos? … ¡AHHH al diablo, los jueces harán los cálculos!-** dijo Jotaro frustrado por haber perdido la cuenta, haciendo que los jueces y especialmente All Might se les cayera una gota de sudor estilo anime.

 **DEBUELTA AL CAMPO G:**

-Ok debo haber destruido suficientes robots como para pasar, sea como fuera ya no queda ninguno-dijo Jotaro sentado en la cornisa de un edificio -¡Oh allí esta!- dijo con una sonrisa al ver al 0 puntos atravesar la ciudad mientras que todos corrían, en ese momento noto que muchos de los demás aspirantes estaban bajando el ritmo de su carrera obviamente agotados por el examen –No queda de otra, es lo que haría un héroe- dijo con un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa.

Jotaro salto con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar en el aire sobre el gigantesco roboty como si ignorara la situación actual torció su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba mirando al cielo y puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza como si estuviera recostado observando las nubes.

-HEAVY RAIN- murmuro activando THE WALL y cayendo a gran velocidad sobre el robot. Su enorme peso sumado con su invulnerabilidad lo hicieron aplastar por completo al villano falso.

 **¡PUUUUUUUUM!**

El sonido de la caída de Jotaro había provocado un fuerte sonido y una enorme nube de polvo que lo cubrió asi mismo y a lo que quedaba de la maquina.

-¿Viste eso?- pregunto una chica no muy segura de lo que vio.

-Un chico cayó sobre el robot- contesto un chico.

-¿Crees que esté vivo?- pregunto otro.

Antes de recibir una respuesta todos vieron a alguien atravesar la cortina de polvo, ¡Era Jotaro! Y sin ningún rasguño exceptuando algunos desgarros en su ropa deportiva. Justo en ese instante una sirena estableció el final del examen.

-Eso fue divertido- comento Jotaro haciendo que todos lo miraran boquiabiertos. Esta era la primera vez que pudo usar su poder sin contenerse, algo muy entretenido para él.

 **(** Joven Jotaro, había muchas maneras de derrotar al robot gigante… y elegiste la más extravagante **)** pensó All Might viendo como su ahijado y su sucesor acabaron con el villano de 0 puntos uno detrás del otro.

 **FIN**

 **¡LEAN ABAJO POR FAVOR!**

 **Cuando termine de escribir el capitulo me di cuenta que ignore el tercer quirk de Jotaro y eso se debe a que me olvide completamente de él hasta el punto en el que debí releer el capitulo anterior, ni siquiera sé que hace o de qué forma iba a usarlo. Asi que estaba pensando que tal vez debería re subir el capitulo 2 y eliminar este quirk o cambiarlo por otro. Sé que es molesto para los que siguen la historia pero teniendo en cuenta que solo lo mencione una vez y que nunca lo use creo que no será mucho problema ¿QUÉ OPINAN?**

 **ESTOS SO LOS QUE SE ME OCURRIERON:**

 **-Sixth Sense: un sexto sentido que le advierte del peligro (Como spider man) y se vuelve más fuerte gracias a LEVEL UP.**

 **-Booster Loop: al girar uno de sus brazos de forma circular aumenta el poder del mismo brazo. Cada giro duplica el poder del próximo ataque y para atacar nuevamente debe repetir el proceso. Su límite actual seria de cinco pero puede extenderlo con entrenamiento.**

 **-Atract and Repel: puede atraer o repeler cualquier cosa dentro de su rango.**

 **-Bites the dust: capacidad de convertir cualquier objeto que toque en una bomba. Entre más grande el objeto más tiempo necesita para ser convertido en bomba.**

 **Esos son los que se me ocurrieron. ¿Hay alguno que les guste más?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, aquellos que no han releído el capitulo 2 les recomiendo hacerlo ya que hubo algunos cambios en el.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **¡EL GRAN PRIMER DIA!**

 **CASA KUROKAMI:**

Jotaro se encontraba en su habitación navegando por internet en un intento de no pensar en la carta de aceptación de la U.A que aun no había llegado. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Habré entrado? ¿Seré enviado a la clase A? ¿Le habré quitado el lugar a alguien? Esas eran las preguntas en su mente. Lo peor que podría pasarle seria no entrar y lo segundo peor era no estar en la clase A, aunque de estar en la clase B se ahorraría muchos problemas por venir pero eran las malas experiencias de la clase A lo que los había impulsado a mejorar y si quería ser uno de los mejores necesitaba estar allí.

-Que problemático- dijo con un suspiro. (Entendí esa referencia)

-¡Jotaro, la carta ya llego!- grito su madre atravesando la puerta con una patada.

Jotaro tomo la carta en su mano temblorosa, todos sus pensamientos anteriores reapareciendo fugazmente. Respirando profundamente el peli azul abrió el sobre y coloco el holovisor en su mesa.

-¡Estoy aquí, en forma de holograma!- grito su padrino All Might haciendo que tanto el cómo su madre soltaran una corta carcajada. El vestía su traje color mostaza, Jotaro sabía que trabajaría en la U.A como profesor. Su madre soltó la información accidentalmente arruinando la sorpresa hace algunos días –Felicidades joven Jotaro, has sido aceptado en el curso de héroes de la Academia U.A- exclamo el héroe haciendo que Jotaro soltara una risa alegre y abrazara a su madre con fuerza por la emoción –Diste una actuación excepcional, pudiste hacer lucir tus habilidades de combate y tu intelecto….francamente no me esperaba lo ultimo…- dijo provocando un "¡Hey!" de Jotaro y una risita de Mia -… estaba seguro de que irías por ahí haciendo explotar todo lo que tuvieras a tu alcance. Además hiciste el trabajo de un héroe y ayudaste a los demás aspirantes cuando fue necesario por lo cual estoy muy orgulloso- dijo All Might con una sonrisa suave haciendo que Jotaro sacudiera la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, ocultando la felicidad que le hacían sentir esas palabras –Kurokami Jotaro, puntos de villano: 65 y puntos de rescate: 11; total ¡76 puntos! Has obtenido el segundo mejor puntaje del examen de admisión. ¡Ven joven Jotaro, ven a tu academia de héroes!- dijo poniendo fin al mensaje.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito Jotaro con los brazos arriba, este había sido su mayor logro en sus dos vidas. El entrenamiento-tortura de su abuelo dio frutos, la práctica diaria de sus quirks también y la ayuda y apoyo de sus amigos y familiares fue el combustible perfecto para ayudarlo a alcanzar tal hazaña.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

En este mundo hay un antes y un después en la vida de los jóvenes y esto empieza el primer día de clases de la Academia U.A, para aquellos en el curso de héroes al menos, pues los demás solo tendrán más de lo mismo. Tal era la emoción y el nerviosismo que incluso hubo estudiantes que llegaron media hora antes de tanta impaciencia y sorprendentemente para todos, este fue el caso de nuestro protagonista. Jotaro estaba tan emocionado, impaciente y nervioso que llego 1 hora antes de que comenzaran las clases y por primera vez en su vida fue el primero en entrar al salón de clases…. Y ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Soy un estúpido- murmuro el peli azul escuchando música con sus audífonos –Me deje llevar por la emoción como un niño y ahora estoy aquí sentado sin nada que hacer- asi fue como nuestro protagonista aprendió que llegar temprano daba asco. Aburrido hasta la muerte Jotaro se quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros de clase, los cuales al no conocerlo simplemente lo miraron un poco extrañados pero nunca hicieron ningún intento por despertarlo.

-Jotaro-san, debes despertar, Jotaro-san- decía Yaoyorosu Momo sacudiendo el hombro de su amigo. Ella había llegado hace un segundo y lo primero que vio fue al peli azul tomando una siesta.

-Mmmm, le digo, me dice, le digo, me dice, le digo, aaaay que le digo- (entendí esa referencia) murmuraba nuestro protagonista haciendo que Momo y otra chica soltaran una risita. La otra chica era más baja que Momo y Jotaro, tenía el cabello azabache corto con un flequillo asimétrico, ojos grises y su rasgo más llamativo eran los conectores de audio que tenía en los lóbulos de sus orejas, esta chica era Jirou Kyoka.

-¡Oye tu, no puedes dormir en el salón de clases!- dijo Iida Tenya acercándose con movimientos muy robóticos -¡Es una falta de respeto a los estudiantes que han usado ese escritorio!- dijo haciéndolo despertar lentamente para luego estirar sus extremidades.

-Hola Momo, me alegra verte- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa calmada y ojos somnolientos, ignorando por completo al chico de lentes.

-Buenos días Jotaro-san, me alegra que estemos en la misma cla…- comenzó a decir la pelinegra hasta que fue interrumpida por una mancha rosa que paso rápidamente frente a ella y se lanzo a los brazos de Jotaro, el cual la atrapo como de costumbre -¿Eh?- dijo Momo confundida por la situación.

-¡Jotaro, estamos en la misma clase!- exclamo Ashido Mina apenas soltar a nuestro protagonista. Iida, mientras tanto, seguía en la misma posición de hace dos minutos.

-Hola Mina- saludo a su amiga de la infancia y miro hacia los lados -¿Dónde está cabeza de tomate?- preguntó refiriéndose a Kirishima, su otro amigo de la infancia.

-¡No me digas asi!- grito enfadado el previo mencionado Kirishima –Sabia que me pondrías un apodo ridículo- dijo suspirando de resignación.

-¡No me ignores!- grito el chico de lentes finalmente hartándose de ser ignorado. Luego paso su vista a la parte delantera en donde se percato de que Bakugo tenía los pies sobre su escritorio –Esto no ha terminado, hablaremos de tus faltas en otro momento. Con permiso- dijo educadamente a pesar de todo mientras iba a regañar a alguien más.

-Ese tipo…- murmuro Jotaro atrayendo la atención nuevamente -… es el opuesto total a mi- dijo divertido. Momo, Kirishima y Mina asintieron en reconocimiento mientras que Jirou tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida de los acontecimientos. En ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la de Jotaro el cual le sonrió amablemente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kurokami Jotaro pero dime Jotaro por favor- dijo inclinándose ligeramente.

-Hola, me llamo Jirou Kyoka, es un placer- dijo manteniendo su casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Oh, lamento mucho no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Yaoyorosu Momo, es un placer conocerlos a todos- se presento la chica con cola de caballo con una sonrisa amable y una reverencia. Rápidamente fue seguida por las presentaciones de Mina y Kirishima.

-Si están aquí para hacer amigos mejor váyanse a otro sitio- dijo un hombre en una bolsa de dormir -¡Este es el departamento de héroes!- exclamo saliendo lentamente de la bolsa de dormir.

 **(** ¿Como llego hasta aquí metido en eso? **)** se pregunto Jotaro viendo a su maestro.

-Hmm, les tomo 8 segundos para calmarse- dijo el hombre desaliñado mirando a todos los estudiantes –La vida es corta, todos ustedes niños carecen de sentido común- comento el pelinegro.

-Soy el profesor asignado a esta clase, Aizawa Shouta, es un placer conocerlos- se presento el maestro –Se que es precipitado pero póngase esto y diríjanse inmediatamente a la salida del campus- dijo sacando un uniforma de gimnasia de su saco de dormir.

Y asi nos encontramos con toda la clase A en el campo de deportes todos vestidos con el uniforme deportivo de la U.A el cual nuestro protagonista considera bastante genial. Los alumnos estaban observando hacia adelante expectantes a lo que sea que su profesor valla a decir.

-¡UN EXAMEN DE COMPRESION DE QUIRKS!- gritaron en grupo los miembros de la clase A después de escuchar a su profesor.

-¿Pero qué paso con la ceremonia?- pregunto confundida Uraraka.

-Si buscas es un héroe no tendrás tiempo para esas cosas absurdas- respondió Aizawa – todos entenderán que la reputación de la escuela por la libertad del campus. Asi que esta "levertad" también se aplica a los maestros- explico el profesor.

-Genial, sin ceremonias aburridas- dijo Jotaro suspirando, el siempre se dormía en esas cosas molestas. Sus amigos cercanos solo miraron a Jotaro con una mirada vacía, sabiendo exactamente en que estaba pensando.

-Softball, salto de longitud, carreras de 50 metros, etc. Todas esas son actividades conocidas por ustedes en la secundaria. Exámenes donde se prohibían el uso de sus quirks- dijo recuperando la atension de sus alumnos –El país aun ha estandarizado ni hecho un seguimiento por nivel de los resutados obtenidos al utilizar quirks, algo negligente por parte del estado- el tomo una bola de softball y se la arrojo a Bakugo.

-¿Hasta donde podias lanzar jugando softball en la secundaria?- pregunto.

-67 metros- respondió Bakugo.

-Ahora intenta usando tu quirk- le dijo el profesor –Siempre y cuando no salgas del circulo puedes hacer lo que quieras- explico las reglas –No te contengas- ordeno Aizawa.

Bakugo estiro los músculos de sus brazos y arrojo la bola aumentado el poder del lanzamiento con una explosión -¡MUERE!- grito el rubio mientras arrojaba la bola, cosa que los demás encontraron curioso.

 **(** Es bastante impresionante **)** pensó Jotaro observando a Bakugo realizar el lanzamiento de softball y mientras que Aizawa les daba la noticia de que el ultimo sería expulsado, Jotaro se mantuvo pensando en cómo sacar el máximo provecho de su poder en las pruebas **(** La prueba de velocidad, agarre y salto serán pan comido. El lanzamiento de softball tal vez no sea tan fuerte como el de Bakugo pero definitivamente será bueno, no creo tener demasiados problemas para esto, pero LEVEL UP parece ser mi único quirk útil para esta prueba **)**

 **CARRERA DE 50 METROS (SOLO SERAN LAS PARTES DE JOTARO, EL RESTO LO HIZO IGUAL AL ANIME):**

Iida y Jotaro estaban en posición, el primero con una mirada de total seriedad mientras que el último con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos totalmente enfocados en ganar.

¡BANG! El disparo de su sensei puso inicio a la carrera. Iida encendió los motores en sus pantorrillas y se lanzo hacia delante con todo el impulso que pudo reunir en ese tramo de camino. Jotaro por otro lado simplemente salió disparado como un bala superando a Iida fácilmente y llegando al final casi al instante sorprendiendo a Aizawa, Iida y sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Iida Tenya: 3.04!- exclamo el profesor dando los resultados -¡Kurokami Jotaro: 1.45!- grito el resultado de nuestro protagonista **(** Hmm, ligeramente más lento que en el examen de admisión **)** pensó el profesor solo para ser interrumpido por un comentario que no esteraba.

-Tch, tengo que trabajar en mi aceleración. Me tomo más de lo que pensé alcanzar mi máxima velocidad- murmuro Jotaro, un poco molesto por sus resultados, pues le tomo la mitad del trayecto para alcanzar su tope. Aizawa escucho sus palabras un poco sorprendido de la seriedad adoptada por el chico que no paro de sonreír en todo el examen de admisión.

 **(** Es perfectamente consciente de su limitación, bueno supongo que las apariencias engañan **)** pensó Aizawa mirando a Jotaro caminar hacia sus amigos.

-¡Increíble, Jotaro! ¡Eres aun más rápido que antes!- exclamo Mina sorprendida por el desarrollo de su amigo y secreto enamoramiento. Sin embargo noto que Jotaro tenía una expresión amarga y no fue la única.

-¿Por qué te ves desanimado Jotaro-san?- pregunto Momo acercándose al peli azul.

-¿Eh? Oh, no es nada realmente, solo creí que podía hacerlo mejor- dijo con rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Wow, te lo estas tomando muy en serio- comento Kirishima acercándose. Los demás asintieron pues nunca lo habían visto de esa forma.

-Solo quiero ser mejorar y se mas fuerte- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –Supongo que tendré que subir la intensidad de mi entrenamiento- dijo poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

 **SEGUNDA PRUEBA: FUERZA DE PRESION**

BEEP, BEEP –Poco más de una tonelada tal y como pensé mi velocidad sigue superando mi fuerza- comento Jotaro viendo el indicador de 1.117. Aun sentía curiosidad por el hecho de que su quirk no aumenta sus estadísticas de forma igualitaria.

-Increíble- comento Shoji Mezo a través de una boca creada en su brazo sacando a Jotaro de su meditación.

-Gracias, tu también lo hiciste genial- complemento Jotaro recibiendo un asentimiento de Shoji. Ambos se presentaron y también a Zero y Mineta que estaban observando boquiabiertos a ambos chicos. Un poco mas allá se poda ver a un Midoriya muy preocupado por sus resultados.

 **TERCERA PRUEBA: SALTO DE LONGTUD.**

Fue muy fácil para Jotaro, simplemente flexiono sus piernas y se lanzo al aire obteniendo una altura y distancia mayor que sus compañeros siendo el puntaje más alto al igual que en la primera prueba.

 **CUARTA PRUEBA: SALTOS LATERALES.**

Aquí Jotaro fue el segundo mejor, superado únicamente por Mineta. Jotaro lo felicito y regreso a su lugar.

 **QUINTA PRUEBA: LANZAMIENTO DE SOFTBALL.**

Jotaro camino dentro del cuadro, el tuvo la fortuna o la mala suerte de entrar antes de Uraraka, el sabia que este sería su peor resultado pero aun asi debía darlo todo de sí.

-¡OOOOORRRRAAAAAA!- grito arrojando el balón con todas sus fuerzas creando una corriente de aire similar a la de Bakugo. El observo mientras la bola se alejaba y dio la vuelta viendo el resultado que le mostraba su sensei.

-¿693 metros?, supongo que está bien para empezar. Pero no es suficiente- lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja asi que nadie lo escucho. En el camino le deseo suerte a Uraraka y regreso a su lugar entre Mina y Momo.

-¡Infinito!- gritaron todos sorprendidos por el resultado, una chica que no se veía físicamente fuerte acaba de arrojar su bola al infinito y más allá.

-JAJAJA, me alegra no ir después de ella- dijo Jotaro riendo en voz alta por un momento **(** Eso es lo genial de los quirk, son tan variados que nunca sabes que es lo que harán **)** pensó el peli azul.

 **(** De momento no hay ningún cambio importante a pesar de mi existencia **)** pensó Jotaro después de ver a Midorya hacer exactamente lo que paso en el anime.

Las demás pruebas pasaron sin problemas para nuestro protagonista. Logro durar durante toda la carrera de resistencia igual que todos los demás, excepto Mineta. Y el resto fueron ejercicios mediocres en la que todos obtuvieron resultado muy alto.

-Es hora de los resultado- anuncio el sensei –Ah por cierto, lo de la expulsión fue una mentira, fue solo un truco para que dieran lo mejor de sí- dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

-¡Vamos chicos! Usen sus cerebros es obvio que todo fue una mentira- dijo Momo al ver las reacciones de todo en la clase.

-En realidad…- comenzó Jotaro recibiendo la atención de todos excepto Aizawa -… mi padrino me conto que Aizawa-sensei tiene el record de expulsiones de la U.A, incluso llego a expulsar una clase entera cuando los considero "sin potencial"- dijo sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndolos tartamudear del miedo –Supongo que algo lo hizo cambar de opinión- dijo lo ultimo mirando discretamente a Midoriya.

-¿De verdad Jotaro-san?- pregunto Momo pues él sabía que su amigo suele hacer bromas solo para molestar a los demás pero esta vez tenía muchas dudas de que fuera asi.

-Sí, mi padrino fue profesor aquí en la U.A- dijo mirando los resultados por primera vez, sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras los veía –Es-estoy en el… primer lugar- murmuro como si no pudiera creerlo. Era la primera vez que había sido el primero en algo y no podía dejar de sentirse increíble. De repente empezó a sonreír brillantemente, haciendo que Mina, Momo e incluso Jirou se sonrojaran un poco.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER DIA:**

Al salir de la escuela Jotaro se despidió de sus amigos y salió a toda velocidad diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Lo que nos lleva al asunto en cuestión.

TOC TOC -¿Si, puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Midoriya Inko abriendo la puerta de su departamento y recibiendo un poco sorprendida a un joven alto de cabello azul y ojos dorados.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kurokami Jotaro, es un placer conocerla. Estoy buscando a Midoriya Izuku, somos compañeros de clase y vine a devolverle este cuaderno que dejo olvidado en la escuela- dijo con la sonrisa mas encantadora que pudo hacer, convenciendo rápidamente a la señora Midoriya.

-Por supuesto por favor pasa, soy Midoriya Inko por favor siéntete como en tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa amable, feliz de conocer a un amigo de su hijo. Jotaro se quito los zapatos y entro al apartamento.

-¡Izuku, uno de tus compañeros está aquí para verte!- grito la madre de Deku llamando a su hijo, pocos segundos después el peli verde bajo las escaleras curioso de quien había venido a buscarlo.

-¿Kurokami-san?- exclamo sorprendido, la última vez que se encontró con él fue cuando discutió con All Might y el fue totalmente ignorado, luego en la escuela Jotaro no demostró querer hablar con él tampoco.

-Hola Midoriya, te traje esto- dijo Jotaro sacando un cuaderno de su mochila y dándoselo al protagonista original de la historia.

-¡Mi cuaderno! No sabía que lo había perdido. Gracias- dijo con una reverencia, él cree que Jotaro al ser familiar de All Might merecía el máximo respeto.

-No te preocupes, de hecho si no te importa me gustaria hablar contigo de algo- dijo Jotaro con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces suban a la habitación de Izuku ¿Kurokami-san, te gustaria un poco de te?- pregunto la madre de deku con cortesía.

-Muchas gracia señora pero debo mantener esta conversación corta y llegar a casa para no preocupar a mi madre- dijo Jotaro de la forma más educada posible. La señora Midoriya lo entendió y dejo que los chicos suban a hablar.

 **HABITACION DE IZUKU:**

-¿De qué querías hablar Kurokami-san?- pregunto Izuku un poco nervioso de tener a Jotaro en su habitación.

-Bueno, para empezar no perdiste tu cuaderno yo lo robe de tu mochila- dijo el peli azul sin perder su sonrisa. Izuku se puso nervioso de inmediato y comenzó a balbucear hasta que Jotaro volvió a hablar –Fue una escusa para hablar contigo a solas- Izuko lo miro y vio que se había puesto serio.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto el peli verde.

-La primera vez que nos vinos yo estaba muy enfadado con All Might, mi padrino, asi que quería disculparme por haberte ignorado y no quería darte la sensación de que soy violento o demasiado serio. De hecho me gustaria que refirieras a mi simplemente como Jotaro- dijo sorprendiendo a Izuku, el no se esperaba esto –También quería aclarar que se todo sobre el ONE FOR ALL y que estoy de acuerdo con que tú seas quien lo porte- dijo haciendo que Izuko sonría.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Izuku, el había sido el primero además de All Might en apoyarlo, claro que nadie más sabe sobre el quirk que heredó pero aun asi es muy importante para él.

-Eso sí, no por eso creas que estaré pendiente de ti y te ayudare a controlarlo o a entrenar- dijo retomando la atención de Izuku –Estoy seguro de que tu entiendes que tengo mis propios objetivos que cumplir y que necesito tanto esfuerzo y trabajo duro como todos los demás para conseguirlos- él quería dejar la cosa claras.

-Lo entiendo, todos tenemos nuestros objetivos y todos debemos trabajar duro para conseguirlos. No espero que alguien abandone sus obligaciones para ayudarme- respondió Izuku con un asentimiento.

-Jeje, bien dicho- dijo acercándose a la puerta de entrado con su compañero –Nos vemos mañana Izuku- se despidió llamándolo por su primer nombre –Hasta luego Midoriya-san, fue un placer conocerla- apenas termino de despedirse imitó a su padrino salió de allí con un poderoso salto.

-Mañana será importante- dijo mirando unas cuantas hojas de árbol que había juntado en sus manos, de repente todas las hojas explotaron -¡Sera un día explosivo!- exclamo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 _ **FIN**_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO. ESTE FUE UN POCO MAS CORTO QUE LOS ANTERIORES Y PROBABLEMENTE A PARTIR DE AHORA SEAN DE ESTA FORMA, ASI PUEDO SEGUIR MAS O MENOS LOS CAPITULOS DEL ANIME. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO INCLUIRA LA CLASE DE COMBATE, LA ELECCION DEL REPRESENTANTE DE LA CLASE Y EL INCICIO DEL VIAJE A U.S.J. SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA EL HAREM DEJENMELA EN LOS COMENTARIO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Quiero avisarles que una vez terminado el arco de la U.S.J regresare a escribir mi historia de Naruto y una vez terminado el arco de los Exámenes Chunin regresare aquí. También quería preguntarles ¿qué piensan de agregar a una chica mayor al harem? pueden ser Fuyumi Todoroki, Mt Lady o Nejire Hado. En caso de ser Mt Lady o Fuyumi alterare su edad entre los 18 y los 20 años.**

 **¡TRAJES, COMBATES Y**

 **POLITICA!**

 **POV JOTARO:**

Lo malo de la U.A en comparación con Hogwarts es que combina la educación normal con el curso de héroes. Hasta el mediodía todos los alumnos tienen clases normales que iban desde matemáticas (Mi viejo archienemigo) hasta ciencias. En este momento nos encontramos en clases de inglés. Yo estaba aburrido anotando las cosas de la pizarra.

-Oye Kurokami- dijo Present Mic llamando mi atención –Lleva estos documentos a la oficina del director Nezu please- dijo alternando el japonés y el inglés como de costumbre. El extendió una carpeta azul que tenia "1ª" en la parte delantera.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunte sin ganas de subir las escaleras, resulta que la oficina del director esta en el último piso.

-¿Viviste en Inglaterra por casi seis años verdad?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí –No necesitas de esta clase asi que eres la persona indicada para salir unos minutos- dijo el héroe sónico.

-Eso tiene sentido, supongo- dije levantándome de mi asiento y tomando la carpeta. Había tomado un curso de inglés en mi vida anterior y logre perfeccionar el idioma durante los años que pase con mis abuelos –Por cierto, el participio pasado está mal ubicado- dije saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola detrás de mí, lo último que escuche fue un "Very good" de Present Mic.

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela a paso lento, siempre hay que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo libre fuera del salón de clases. Comencé a subir las escaleras cuando me crucé con alguien que no me esperaba, Shinso. El se veía tan… aburrido, cansado y desaliñado como en el anime (Fácilmente podría pasar por el hijo de Aizawa) pensé mirándolo. Ambos caminamos lado a lado sin dirigirnos una sola palabra.

-Yo, mi nombre es Jotaro- me presente aburrido de todo este silencio. Note que cargaba una carpeta al igual que yo solo que la suya decía 1c, que es la clase de estudios generales.

El me miro unos segundos y luego observo la carpeta que traía -¿Clase A?- pregunto sin presentarse a sí mismo, yo asentí –Me llamo Shinso- dijo con voz perezosa.

-¿Estas en el curso de héroes también?- pregunte para mantener la conversación y las apariencias.

-No, estoy en estudios generales- dijo con un poco de amargura en su voz. El quería ser un héroe pero fue imposible para el pasar el examen práctico.

-Recuerdo haberte visto durante el examen, creo te toco un área diferente- dije mintiendo nuevamente, no tenía ni idea de donde tomo el examen.

-Supongo- respondió sin ánimos de continuar la conversación.

-El examen fue bastante estúpido- comente llamando su atención genuinamente. Es algo en lo que siempre he pensado –Los únicos que podían aprobar eran los que tenían quirk ofensivos, apuesto a que hay muchos otros estudiantes con quirk geniales que quedaron fuera por eso- era ilógico. ¿Quién es más peligroso, alguien que puede derribar un auto de un golpe o alguien que puede controlar tu mente? Era una respuesta obvia.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Sí, mi abuelo me contó una historia en donde un héroe con un quirk de refuerzo perdió con un vigilante que podía hipnotizar a la gente viéndola a los ojos. El problema es que ese tipo de quirk no funciona con robots, eso hace que el examen no sea del todo eficaz- era una historia inventada, aunque creo haber leído algo parecido en un cómic de X-men.

El se quedo pensativo hasta que llegamos a la oficina del director y le entregamos las carpetas y después de despedirme del chico de cabello purpura regrese a clase en donde me aburriría hasta el almuerzo. No sé porque simpatice con Shinso pero supongo que no puedo evitar pensar que estaba desperdiciando su potencial y sinceramente me hubiera encantado tener un quirk que afecte la mente de alguna manera.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

A mediodía todos los estudiantes se dirigen a la cafetería dirigida por el héroe cocinero Lunch Rush y disfrutan de de una barata pero deliciosa comida aunque según Jotaro necesitaban vender espagueti con albóndigas, su comida favorita junto con la pizza y la lasaña.

Jotaro estaba sentado en una mesa con Mina, Kirishima, Momo, Kaminari y Jiro. Pasaron el tiempo hablando sobre la clase que tenían en la tarde, la más esperada por todos: comenzaban los estudios rutinarios de héroes y esta clase en particular estaba a cargo del héroe numero uno.

-¡Estoy aquí!, ¡Entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!- grito All Might entrando de manera muy poco normal, lo único normal en su entrada es que uso la puerta.

-¡No puedo creerlo All Might nos dará clases!- exclamo alguien.

-¡Ese diseño es de la edad de plata!- comento otro estudiante observando el traje de All Might el cual conservaba sus colores característicos pero tenía también una capa.

Jotaro sonrió a la reacción tan infantil de sus compañeros de clases, el había reaccionado de esa forma muchas veces en su vida y probablemente lo seguiría haciendo. Los murmullos y comentarios se detuvieron abruptamente en cuando el héroe comenzó a hablar.

-¡Los estudios de preparación de héroes!- hablo All Might en medio de una de sus poses -¡Para esta clase construiremos sus bases heroicas a través de varios ensayos! ¡Empecemos ya mismo con esto!- dijo enseñándonos un letrero con la palabra "Battle" escrita en el -¡Entrenamiento de combate!- anuncio.

-¡Si, una batalla real!- exclamo Jotaro con una sonrisa salvaje. Luchar contra los robots del examen de ingreso y la prueba de aprensión de quirk fue interesante pero esto sería lo más importante hasta el momento, usar tu poder en contra de una persona.

Además de él pareciera que Bakugo fue la única otra persona tan emocionada por el entrenamiento de combate, otros como Midoriya y Mineta estaban un poco preocupados mientras que algunos como Iida, Momo, Tokoyami y Todoroki se mostraron completamente serios.

-Y para comenzar su primera batalla…- dijo All Might sosteniendo un control remoto para luego presionar un botón -¡Hemos preparado los trajes que ustedes enviaron en la solicitud para que coincidiera con sus quirks!- señalando en la pared donde aparecieron 21 portafolios que contenían los trajes de héroes.

-¡Nuestros trajes de batalla!- exclamo Zero.

-¡Asombroso!- grito Kirishima.

-Espero que no nos cobren por esto- dijo Jotaro con una sonrisa emocionada.

-¡Vayan a cambiarse para luego irnos! ¡Reúnanse en el campo de entrenamiento beta!- ordeno el profesor de turno -¡El traje que llevaran al campo de batalla es de vital importancia chicos y chicas! No lo olviden, de ahora en adelante, todos ustedes son oficialmente ¡Héroes!- exclamo el héroe numero uno.

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO BETA:**

Caminando lentamente por el túnel y recibiendo los rayos del sol, los estudiantes de la clase A se pararon orgullos portando sus trajes de batalla incluso si aún faltaban años para convertirse en profesionales era imposible no sentirse como un verdadero héroe usando estos maravillosos trajes. Al salir todos se tomaron un tiempo para observarse unos a otros.

-Jeje, todos se ven geniales- comento Jotaro parado al lado de Kirishimia. Al no saber diseñar y aprovechando que proviene de un universo completamente diferente, Jotaro tomo un diseño de un personaje ya existente y lo altero para hacerlo suyo. Su traje era un calco del atuendo de Vergil en Devil May Cry 3 solo que sustituyo el azul de su gabardina por el blanco pero conservo los detalles en dorado, debajo de la gabardina lleva un chaleco negro ajustado que marcaba sus músculos, sus botas eran negras con las puntas de los pies, los talones y las rodillas recubiertas del acero más fuerte que encontraron los de la clase de soporte, tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos con cráneos de cromo en el dorso de ambas manos (Los guantes de Killer Queen) y una máscara negra similar a la de Bakugo (Excepto la parte de atrás de la cabeza) que hacia resaltar sus brillantes ojos dorados y lo más importante de todo: un cinturón de herramientas dorado como el de Batman que tenía su clásica hebilla con forma de puño. Las únicas instrucciones de Jotaro era que hicieran el traje lo más resistente y duradero que fuera posible.

-¡Ohh, Jotaro te ves genial!- exclamo Mina viendo al chico de pelo azul el cual se volteo sonriendo haciendo que la chica rosa se sonrojara un poco hasta que noto algo extraño.

-Gracias- agradeció sinceramente –Tu trajes es… ajustado- comento con un ligero sonrojo apartando la mirada **(** ¡Maldición! Mina de verdad se ha vuelto muy linda y…sexi **)** pensó Jotaro avergonzado por su propio comportamiento.

 **(** ¡¿Se sonrojo por mí?! **)** Pensó Mina viendo que Jotaro recupero la compostura en unos pocos segundos **(** ¡Si lo hizo! Punto para mí **)** festejo la chica con poderes de acido. Esto significa que Jotaro cree que es linda y que se ve muy bien en su traje de heroína, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba. Poco sabía que su victoria no dudaría mucho.

-Hey Mo-mo-mo-mo…- comenzó a decir Jotaro hasta que se quedo un poco mudo observando el traje de Momo **(** ¿De nuevo? Yo ya sabía cómo sería su traje y aun asi me impactó, la vida real es dura **)** pensó antes de recomponerse como lo hizo anteriormente, cosa que fue observado por Mina haciéndole fruncir el ceño en la dirección de Momo.

-T-te ves muy bien Jotaro-san- dijo nerviosa la pelinegra al darse cuenta que Jotaro se le quedo viendo, se sentía un poco avergonzada pero también feliz por ser notada por el peli azul. Aun estaba un poco confundida y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con respecto a los sentimientos que tiene por su amigo.

-Gracias, tú también te ves genial, aunque no sabía que tenias esos gustos- dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo sonrojar a Momo.

-N-no es eso, necesito que sea asi para poder aprovechar mi quirk y tú lo sabes- se defendió la chica con cola de caballo.

-Claaaaaaaaaaaro que si, no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo Jotaro susurrando lo último.

-¡Jotaro-san!- se quejo la chica mientras Jotaro se reía un poco para deshacerse de sus propios nervios.

-Jajaja, tranquila solo lo hice para aligerar el ambiente- dijo Jotaro calmando sus risas. Momo suspiro per sonrió de igual manera.

-Esos dos sí que se llevan bien- comento Kirishima sonriendo, según el siempre es bueno hacer amigos y estaba feliz de que Jotaro haya conseguido tan buena amiga después de ser solo ellos tres por mucho tiempo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar una presencia siniestra y oscura que se desprendía de su amiga de piel rosa -¿Mina, estas bien?- pregunto asustado el pelirrojo.

 **(** Yaomomo, esto es la guerra **)** pensó Mina observando la interacción de su enamoramiento y, de la que ahora sabía, era su rival en el amor ignorando a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Veamos de que están hechos, chiquillos!- exclamo All Might retomando la atención de sus estudiantes -¡Es hora del entrenamiento de combate! Me gusta el estilo de cada uno de ustedes, bastante geniales- complemento el héroe haciendo una pausa al percatarse de la similitud del traje de Midoriya con su propia persona.

-¡Sensei! Con respecto al escenario que vamos a utilizar, ¿Es la ciudad del examen de admisión?- pregunto Iida levantando la mano. El tenia uno de los trajes más geniales según Jotaro.

-¡Verán este de hecho será un entrenamiento de combate bajo techo!- respondió All Might para luego pasar a explicar –La neutralización de villanos usualmente es vista al aire libre pero… estadísticamente, la mayor parte de ellos son en interiores. EN esta sociedad saturada de héroes cualquier villano inteligente acecha desde las sombras- dejo que la información se hunda en sus cabezas por un momento –Para esta prueba, se separaran en "Villanos" y "Heroes" para una batalla de equipos dos contra dos- explico el ejercicio.

-¿Qué hay del entrenamiento básico?- pregunto Tsuyu.

-¡Este es el entrenamiento básico!- respondió All Might –Solo que esta vez no habrá ningún robot que pudieran simplemente destruir-

-¿Cómo determinaremos quien gana y quien pierde?- pregunto Momo.

-¿Está bien si simplemente los mandamos a volar?- pregunto Bakugo.

-¿Habrá amenaza de expulsión como con Aizawa-sensei?- pregunto Uraraka.

-¿Si vamos a separarnos en grupos cual sería la mejor forma de hacerlo?- pregunto Iida, el único en levantar la mano.

-¿No se me ve genial esta capa?- pregunto Aoyama.

All Might, abrumado por las preguntas saco un guion y explico las reglas del ejercicio. Eran las mimas que en el anime: Los "Villanos" deben proteger una bomba nuclear hasta que se acabe el tiempo o capturar a los héroes para ganar y los "Héroes" deben recuperar la bomba o capturar a los villanos antes de que se termine el tiempo para ganar. Los equipos serian elegido por lotería.

-¡¿En verdad lo haremos asi?!- pregunto Iida sorprendido.

-Bueno, los profesionales a menudo están obligados a hacer equipos con otros héroes que probablemente no conozcan bien, asi que esta es la prueba de eso- respondió inteligentemente Midoriya.

-¡Ya veo…! Siempre con los ojos en el futuro ¡Me disculpo!- dijo Iida inclinándose.

-¡De todas formas! ¡Comencemos ya!- exclamo All Might.

 **Equipo A:** Midoriya Izuku y Uraraka Ochaco.

 **Equipo B:** Todoroki Shooto y Shoji Mezo.

 **Equipo C:** Yaoyorozu Momo y Mineta Minoru.

 **Equipo D:** Bakugo Katsuki y Iida Tenya.

 **Equipo E:** Ashido Mina y Aoyama Yuga.

 **Equipo F:** Sato Rikido y Kouda Koji.

 **Equipo G:** Jiro Kyouka y Kaminari Denki.

 **Equipo H:** Asui Tsuyu y Tokoyami Fumikage.

 **Equipo I:** Hagakure Tooru y Ojiro Mashirao.

 **Equipo J:** Kirishima Eijiro y Hanta Zero.

 **Equipo K:** Kurokami Jotaro y ¿Nadie?

Jotaro estaba confundido mirando hacia todas partes hasta finalmente notar que se había quedado solo, estuvo a punto de levantar la mano cuando fue interrumpido por su padrino.

-¡Joven Jotaro, debido al número impar de estudiantes se te asignara un compañero y oponentes al azar para una última batalla!- explico el héroe numero uno recibiendo un "Entendido" del peli azul -¡Y las parejas del primer combate serán las siguientes!- exclamo levantando la "A" y la "D"

Dejando a los equipos para prepararse el resto se puso en marcha hacia la sala de control, en donde se monitorearan los combates. All Might se puso un micrófono de diadema mientras los es estudiantes se paraban detrás de él y ponían atención en la batalla.

-¿Quién crees que ganara?- pregunto Kirishima a nadie en particular.

-Pues Bakugo fue el primero en el examen de admisión- comento Kaminari haciendo que Jotaro frunciera el ceño, de haberse dejado llevar un poco mas había terminado en primer lugar.

Pronto la mayoría de la clase estaba dando su opinión, la mayoría de parte de Bakugo e Iida. Antes de que se dieran cuenta los 10 minutos de planeación acabaron y All Might dio la señal de inicio.

 **(** El hecho de no poder escuchar lo que dicen hacen que esto sea menos interesante que en el anime **)** pensó Jotaro creyendo por primer vez desde que llego que el mundo se veía más interesante del otro lado de la pantalla. Para este punto Bakugo ya había lanzado su explosión más poderosa, cosa que fue reprendida por All Might.

-Vaya, yo he perdido el control antes pero esto es demasiado- dijo Jotaro observando la destrucción causada por la explosión –Impresionante daño- comento **(** Yo necesito al menos tres bombas a máximo poder para destruir un edificio de ese tamaño **)** pensó Jotaro.

-¡Sensei, por favor detenga esto! Ese chico Bakugo está loco, ¡A este ritmo lo va a matar!- dijo Kirishima preocupado por la seguridad de Midoriya.

-Estará bien- dijo Jotaro sabiendo el resultado de la pelea –Bueno… vivirá al menos- si, por un momento olvido que Midoriya pasara el resto del día en la enfermería. Al terminar de hablar Bakugo ya había reiniciado el combate usando sus explosiones para maniobrar alrededor de Izuku.

-El ha engañado a su oponente y ha usado su habilidad de explosión para redireccionar la trayectoria a su conveniencia…- dijo Todoroki analizando los movimientos de Bakugo –No pensarías que el es asi de inteligente pero eso fue sutilmente habilidoso- comento.

-Controlar un golpe contundente mientras resiste la inercia al mismo tiempo significa que el debe ser capaz de ajustar el poder de sus explosiones precisamente- aporto Momo.

-No puedo decir que me agrade pero el chico tiene talento- dijo Kaminari con una expresión amarga.

-Es un idiota- dijo Jotaro yendo directo al punto. El estaba sonriendo sin embargo, Bakugo junto con Todoroki son los más fuertes de la clase en este momento.

-¡Este no es el comportamiento de un héroe!- comento alguien.

Después de una conversación que no pudo ser oída por los espectadores un aun más furioso Bakugo y un Midoriya totalmente acorralado, corrieron uno hacia el otro con la intención de acabar con el enfrentamiento de una vez.

-Bakugo realmente no lo dejara ir ¿eh?- dijo Sato.

-Parece que aquí acaba- dijo Jotaro al tanto de lo que sucederá después.

-¡Sensei! ¡Ya es suficiente!- grito Kirishima al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

All Might estuvo a punto de suspender el encuentro cuando una frase de Midoriya lo detuvo en seco. Mirando la otra pantalla se veía a Uraraka sujeta de una columna, según las instrucciones de Izuku.

-JAJAJA, eso es increíble- exclamo Jotaro vendo como Midoriya destruía el edificio usando solo la presión de aire generada por su SMASH. Ese movimiento le permitió a Uraraka atravesar las defensas de Iida y recuperar la bomba.

-Los héroes… el equipo de los héroes… ¡GANA!- grito All Might anunciando el fin del combate.

En la sala de control nadie hablaba confundidos por los resultados.

-El equipo perdedor esta ileso- dijo Jirou impresionada.

-El equipo ganador esta en el suelo- comento Kaminari.

-En otras palabras, ellos perdieron la batalla pero ganaron la guerra- dijo Tokoyami solemnemente.

-Aunque esto solo era un entrenamiento- comento Tsuyu.

-De haber sido real la bomba nuclear hubiera estallado y todos estaríamos muertos- dijo Jotaro de acuerdo con sus compañeros –Que bueno que la escuela no tenga tanto presupuesto como para conseguir una real- sus compañeros asintieron. Volteando vieron a All Might entrando con Bakugo, Iida y Uraraka mientras que Midoriya estaba en la enfermería.

-Hmmm debo decir ¡Que el mejor en este encuentro fue el joven Iida!- dijo All Might ganándose miradas confundidas de la mayoría.

-¿No fue alguno de los ganadores como Ochako-chan y Midoriya-chan?- pregunto Tsuyu.

-Mmm, me pregunto por qué posiblemente pensaría eso- de repente All Might levantó la mano y pregunto -¡¿Quién sabe por qué?!-

-Si All Might-sensei- dijo Momo levantando la mano –Es porque Iida fue el único que pudo adaptarse mejor a la situación. Habiendo visto la pelea, el comportamiento de Bakugo fue claramente conducido por algún rencor personal que lo hizo actuar arbitrariamente. Por lo tanto, asi como nos lo dijo antes, sensei, un ataque de largo rango en una area cerrada es simplemente una idiotez. Lo mismo va para Midoriya. El plan de Uraraka se perdió a mitad de camino y su ataque final fue muy imprudente- se tomo una pequeña pausa y continuo –Según el ejercicio debemos tratar esa cosa de papel mache como una verdadera arma nuclear, asi que ese tipo de ataque no hubiera servido. Iida ideo una estrategia en contra de su oponente porque el correctamente supuso que el encuentro seria alrededor del arma nuclear. Al igual y como Jotaro-san acaba de decir, el equipo ganador saco provecho de que fuera solo un entrenamiento- acabo su larguísima explicación.

-¿Segura que tu quirk no te permite hablar sin respirar?- preguntó Jotaro rompiendo el silencio provocado por la explicación de Momo, haciendo que la chica se vea un poco avergonzada. Luego Jotaro levanto la mano también –Creo que cabe mencionar que Iida estuvo un poco rígido y que de haberse soltado quizá hubiera podido contraatacar el movimiento de Uraraka- dijo con una sonrisa burlona **(** Me pregunto que hará ahora que le quite su dialogo **)**

 **(** ¡Santo cielo! ¡Ellos acaban de decirlo todo! Y estoy muy seguro de que el joven Jotaro está disfrutando de la situación difícil en la que me dejó **)** pensó el héroe sudando un poco –Si, muy bien dicho ustedes dos jajajajaja- dijo con una risa un tanto nerviosa observando de reojo como su sobrino contenía su risa.

El segundo encuentro tuvo que realizarse en un edificio diferente porque Bakugo y Midoriya destruyeron la mayor parte del anterior, el próximo encuentro fue el de Todoroki y Shoji contra Ojiro y Hagakure. Por supuesto la batalla estaba ganada en el momento en el que Todoroki congelo el edificio y avanzo calmadamente hasta la bomba. Todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Bakugo quien se sentía completamente superado.

 **(EL RESTO DE LAS PELEAS NO SERAN TRANSMITIDAS POR FALTA DE PRESUPUESTO)**

Finalmente llego la pelea de Jotaro, el sorteo lo coloco como compañero de Mineta y en contra de Sato y Shoji.

 **EDIFICIO:**

Jotaro y Mineta obtuvieron el papel de villanos por lo que se encontraban en la habitación de la bomba.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Mineta, el cual se encontraba en la misma situación por segunda vez en el día.

Jotaro miro a Mineta, más específicamente a las bolas que crecían en su cabeza -¿Qué tanto peso pueden soportar esas cosas?- pregunto señalándolas.

-¿eh?- pregunto el chico de baja estatura.

Mineta había desprendido varias de sus esferas pegajosas y las había pegado sobre la bomba nuclear falsa. Jotaro levanto el arma de utilería sin problemas y lo pego en el techo, justo encima de la puerta.

-Bien, de esa forma no podrán verla desde afuera- dijo sacudiendo sus manos –Ahora solo tenemos que esperar en otra habitación para que Shoji no pueda encontrar la bomba rastreándonos- dijo saliendo junto con Mineta.

-Sí pero… ¿que pasara cuando nos encuentren?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes por eso, escóndete por aquí mientras yo hago algunas remodelaciones- dijo el peli azul bajando las escaleras y usó su velocidad para explorar el lugar en un par de minutos **(** De acuerdo, hay un total de tres escaleras en cada piso que llevan al piso superior **)** pensó Jotaro posando su mano en una de las escaleras, luego levanto su mano y la cerro en un puño manteniendo su pulgar extendido –Boom- susurro presionando su pulgar en su puño como si fuera un detonador y al instante la escalera exploto por completo y en silencio dejando únicamente un fino polvo –Dejare una de las escaleras como cebo y luego comienza la cacería- dijo Jotaro sabiendo que su padrino estaría escuchando.

 **SALA DE CONTROL:**

-¿Esa fue una explosión?- pregunto confundido Kaminari –Creí que ese chico tenía un quirk de refuerzo-

-Asi que ese es su segundo poder- exclamo Mina asombrada -¡Es genial!- dijo la peli rosa junto con Kirishima.

-¿A qué te refieres con "segundo poder"?- pregunto Iida muy interesado por el dato. Sin embargo y para la sorpresa de Mina y Kirishima la pregunta fue contestada por otra persona.

-Jotaro-san nació con una rara condición genética que le permitió desarrollar más de un quirk- respondo Momo mirando la pantalla un poco sorprendida ya que ella tampoco sabía cuáles eran los demás poderes de Jotaro además de LEVEL UP.

-No sabía que eso era posible- comento Uraraka mirando a Jotaro a través de la pantalla.

-De hecho, desde la aparición de los quirk en la sociedad se han registrado unos pocos casos de personas que desarrollan más de un quirk, por desgracia hay una posibilidad muy alta de que produzca graves problemas de salud e incluso la muerte- explico All Might –Pero no se preocupen el joven Jo- Kurokami está libre de cualquier problema- dijo levantando su pulgar para tapar su error de llamar al peli azul de una manera demasiado familiar.

 **EDIFICIO:**

Después de destruir la segunda escalera Jotaro se paseo tranquilamente tarareando una canción sin preocupaciones, de hecho era una de las canciones del anime, su favorita "Just another hero" finalmente llego a la ultima escalera y se sentó en el piso aguardando la llegada de los héroes.

Se quedo sentado hasta que All Might dio la señal de inicio. Jotaro escucho algunos pasos subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso en el que él se encontraba, habían caído en su trampa, asi que se levanto llevando su mano a uno de los compartimientos más grandes de su cinturón de herramientas, presionó un botón y en su mano cayeron una esfera de acero del tamaño de su palma **(** Amo este cinturón **)** pensó arrojando la primer esfera a gran velocidad dándole a Sato directo en el pecho levantándolo del suelo y haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Al ver a su compañero caído, Shoji corrió y comenzó a arremeter puñetazos con sus seis brazos pero sin importar cuantos golpes diera Jotaro los bloqueaba y los desviaba a todos sin esfuerzo.

-Veamos como manejas esto- dijo Jotaro aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes creando una ilusión óptica haciendo que parezca que sus brazos comenzaban a multiplicarse –Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora- Shoji no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba siendo bombardeado a la velocidad de una metralleta -¡ORA!- grito Jotaro lanzando una patada directo a la barbilla de Shoji haciéndolo volar hacia Sato.

-Bites the Dust- dijo Jotaro presionando su pulgar en su puño. Shoji y Sato miraron hacia abajo y notaron la misma esfera metálica que golpeo al chico de traje amarillo solo para que al instante explotara.

¡BOOOOM!

Cuando el polvo se despejo ambos, sato y Shoji, se encontraban tumbados en el suelo inconscientes, su ropa ennegrecida y con quemaduras además de barios escombros debido a la explosión

 **-Equipo de villanos… ¡GANA!-** grito All Might poniendo fin al encuentro, mirando hacia delante nuestro protagonista vio como los robots se llevaban a los dos muchachos en una camilla.

-¿Ganamos?- pregunto Mineta asomándose por una esquina.

-Jajaja, tururun, tun, tun, tun another one bites the dust, tururun, tun, tun, tun, another one bites the dust- canto en vos baja Jotaro caminando hacia la sala de control haciendo uno que otro paso de baile en el camino.

 **SALA DE CONTROL:**

-Bien, el mejor en este encuentro fue… ¡El joven Kurokami!- dijo All Might haciendo que el mencionado sonría -¿Pueden decirme porque?-

-Si,sensei- dijo Momo levantando la mano… otra vez –A Jotaro-san se le ocurrió una estrategia simple pero efectiva atrayendo a sus oponentes al mismo tiempo en el que los conducía lejos de la bomba, e incluso si pasaran a través de el tenia un plan de respaldo- explico sonriéndole a Jotaro como felicitación, el asintió con la cabeza con su propia sonrisa.

-¡Buen trabajo a todos!- felicito All Might -¡Excepto por el joven Midoriya, no hubo lesiones graves! ¡El joven Sato y el Joven Shoji recibieron heridas menores y no deberían tardar mucho más en recuperarse! A pesar de que no hubo restricciones, para su primer entrenamiento ¡Lo hicieron muy bien!- dijo el héroe numero uno.

-Una lección tan honesta justo después de la de Aizawa-sensei… algo decepcionante si me lo preguntas…- comento Jirou

-¡Las lecciones honestas también son parte de nuestra "libertad" aquí en el campus! Ahora voy a compartir esa calificación de antes con el joven Midoriya ¡Cámbiense de ropa y vuelvan a clases!- dijo antes de desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad.

 **DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA:**

Todos habían estado comentando sus despliegues en el ejercicio de combate. Se hicieron preguntas y se elogiaron mutuamente, algunos incluso pidieron consejos de cómo mejorar.

-Aun estoy sorprendido de que uno de tus quirk sea el de crear explosivos- dijo Kirishima mirando a su amigo de la infancia –De alguna manera te has vuelto más peligroso de lo que ya eras- comento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jeje, Bites the Dust es un poder muy útil para el combate y las emboscadas- dijo Jotaro rascándose la nuca.

-¿Bites the Dust?- pregunto Jirou acercándose -¿Cómo la canción de Queen?- pregunto sorprendiendo a Jotaro.

-¡Sí! Me sorprende que alguien se haya dado cuenta- dijo Jotaro emocionado de que alguien conozca a una de sus bandas favoritas.

-Sí, es una banda increíble- contesto Jirou un poco sorprendida por el repentino entusiasmo del peli azul –Me gustan las bandas occidentales- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, mi tercer quirk tiene el nombre de una canción de Pink Floyd- dijo Jotaro.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Jirou acercándose más a Jotaro y comenzó a intentar adivinar el nombre de su tercer quirk.

De repente se convirtió en una conversación sobre música, que iba desde bandas y cantantes "antiguos" como Elvis y Aerosmith hasta las más "Modernas" como Linkin Park y pasaron por diferentes géneros musicales. Jirou conocía muchas bandas que Jotaro desconocía, la mayoría japonesas. Los demás solo observaron el ir venir del conocimiento musical sin saber cómo incluirse en la conversación, por suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho debido a que Midoriya acababa de llegar.

-¡Oh, oye, Midoriya! ¡Buen trabajo allá atrás!- complemento Kirishima acercándose a él junto con Mina y Sato –Bueno, no puede escuchar lo que estabas diciendo, ¡Pero ese fue un combate apasionado!- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Hiciste un gran trabajo esquivando!- felicito Mina con su característico entusiasmo.

-¡Ese primer encuentro fue tan intenso que nos emociono a todos!- dijo Sato.

-¡Hola, soy Kirishima Eijirou, estábamos terminando nuestra revisión acerca del ejercicio!- dijo presentándose.

-Hola, soy Ashido Mina ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo esquivando!- se presento la chica rosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí Sato!- se presento de una forma más corta y por lo tanto más fácil de escribir.

Jotaro miro la interacción durante un minuto hasta que Midoriya poso la vista en él, el peli azul levanto su pulgar felicitándolo y el nuevo portador del One For All le sonrió como agradecimiento. Momentos después Midoriya salió corriendo del aula buscando a Bakugo y algunas personas, Jotaro incluido, observaron por la ventana el intercambio de palabras de ambos chicos.

 **(** Los problemas no tardan en llegar, espero estar listo para lo que viene **)** pensó nuestro héroe mirando hacia el cielo.

 **LEAN ABAJO POR FAVOR.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO. Originalmente quería que este capítulo abarcara la elección de representante de clase pero decidí que sería demasiado largo y siendo honesto la pelea no fue tan buena como hubiera creído (soy nuevo en eso). Como vieron deje que mi fanatismo por los comics se convirtiera en el cinturón de herramientas de Batman, el cual contiene diferentes artefactos. A PARTIR DE AQUÍ TENGO TRES POSIBLES NUEVAS HISTORIAS PARA ESCRIBIR (TODAS CON LA MISMA FORMULA: OC, OPX HAREM):**

 **HARRY POTTER (Pedido por un amigo)**

 **MONSTER HIGH (Pedido por mi prima consentida)**

 **AVATAR: LEGENDA DE AANG O DE KORRA (Pedido por otro amigo)**

 **¿QUE PIENSAN? ¿CUAL LES GUSTA?**


End file.
